unblessed reunion
by Karmagirl880618
Summary: Jude and Tommy share a night of passion and afterwards Tommy leaves. Jude eventually move on with her life and three years later Tommy's back. rated M for adult language and adult activity. also about Jude's new best friend Leila and Shay.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Flashback!

Two months after Jude's first album came out Tommy and Jude are in the studio talking. Tommy looks over at Jude and can't help but think about all that she's been through and how she somehow managed to still be happy. He gets lost in his thoughts as Jude speaks about her life and the way it is now. Tommy looks away so she won't notice how long he had been staring at her. He loved her more than anything in his life and at the same time he knew he had boundaries to live by. She was only 16, and if he went too far he would have to leave. So he would sit back and pretend every feeling he had for her was strictly platonic, hoping that one day he could be honest about his feelings and he wouldn't have to hide anymore.

Jude was happier than ever or at least that's what she told everyone. She and Jamie were happy together, she had maintained a friendship with Tommy, her CD had already gone platinum, and her mother was happy without her Dad. Her world was going perfectly; she had even become close friends with Shay. With everything going great she still felt like something was missing. She had spent many nights on the phone with shay telling him that she was missing something very important in her life and she didn't know what it was. She had written songs about it. "My hearts desire" "Too far to touch" and "mysterious" were all about the thing she couldn't put her finger on. But for some reason, when she was with Tommy everything seemed perfect. She knew she still had feelings for him but she was with Jamie and he didn't deserve anything like what she had been through. So she would just sit back and pretend that everything was perfect hoping that one day it would be.

Tommy: So what do you want to sing about now?

Jude: I don't know have I made a song about being genuinely happy before?

Tommy: Nope, I think it might work though. I have an idea why don't we get out of the studio for a while we can go to my place.

Jude: That sounds fun; I've never been to your house before.

When they arrive at Tommy's house, Jude is in awe. She had never seen a house so huge. Tommy looked at the expression on her face and smiled. She ran around the house looking at everything like she was in some kind of teenage toy store. She sat down on his comfortable leather couch, in front of his 50 in. plasma flat screen TV and started flipping through channels. Tommy walked over and sat next to her. She looked up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes and his heart melted. She turned her attention back to the television and Tommy calmed all his emotions down. He got up off the sofa and asked her if she was hungry. She followed him to the kitchen and hopped up on the island counter. He looked at her and gave up on pretending. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, and passionately. She pulled away and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Jude: Tommy, we can't.

Tommy: Why can't we.

Jude: I'm with Jamie, your still dating my sister; I'm 16 and your 22.

Tommy: Jude, I love you more than anything in my life, I don't want anyone but you.

Jude: But Tommy…

Tommy: Let me prove how much I love you, stay the night.

Jude: Tommy, are you crazy, my parents would kill you.

Tommy: Maybe I am crazy, will you stay?

Jude: Yes.

At that moment, Tommy pulled Jude into a hard passionate kiss. He picked her up so her legs were rapped around his waist. He took her into the living room and laid her on the couch. He moved his kisses from her lips to her neck. He raised her back off the couch and removed her shirt. He trailed his kisses from her neck to her soft breasts.


	2. Chapter 2

He took off his shirt and jeans and slid Jude's jeans over her hips. He wanted her more than anything; his penis was so hard he thought he would explode. He slid he panties down her legs and grabbed hold of her hips. He asked her one last time "Are you sure you want to do this?" she nodded her head yes. Tommy pushed his penis into her causing her to close her eyes. He made love to her on the couch that night. After they were done, he took Jude home. He went back to his apartment and looked around. He felt amazing and horrible at the same time. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

The next morning he went to the studio and saw Jude sitting in one of the studios writing. He walked over to her and she threw her arms around his neck. She was so happy to see him. But she was going to like what he was about to tell her. He put on a weak smile but she could tell something was wrong. He looked her in her eyes and prepared his words.

Tommy: Jude I have to go.

Jude: What?

Tommy: I have to go Jude, I'm sorry.

Jude: Why are you leaving? What the hell is going on?

Tommy: Last night should not have happened.

Jude: But it did, and now your just going to leave.

Tommy: Jude I have to.

Jude: (starting to cry) No you don't.

Tommy: I love you Jude.

And that was the last thing he said to her. Three years later Jude's about to get the shock of her life as Tommy comes back into the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude was sitting in her apartment when her roommate Leila walked in. Leila was a pretty girl; she had caramel colored skin, bright green eyes, long light brown hair w/ blond streaks, a slim fit body, and a style Jude loved. She also had a contract with G-major and sang music that mixed hip-hop and rock and roll. Two months after Tommy left Leila came to G-major, she was the same age as Jude and they had a lot in common. They even went out together to get their belly buttons pierced and Leila got "Virgo Star" tattooed on her shoulder around a star. Jude and Leila left their houses and got an apartment together when they were 18 and have been living together ever since. Leila walks past Jude and throws a piece of paper at her to get her attention. Jude gets up to follow her to her bedroom.

Leila: Okay, I need some help.

Jude: That's what friends are for apparently.

Leila: Well, didn't bitch become Jude today.

Jude: This from the bitch queen.

Leila: And don't you forget it honey. Jude I'm being serious.

Jude: What do you need?

Leila: I don't know what I'm wearing tonight. I figured I would wear my "Beyonce goes rock star" out fit.

Jude: And that would be what?

Leila: The tight, dark blue, rock star hip huggers, the knee high high heel boots, and the super tight Ramones t-shirt, oh and the black jacket and silver accessories.

Jude: Where the hell are you going? And how could you not invite me?

Leila: You are invited, it's a club thing. A bunch of people go to a club and act like idiots, so are you in?

Jude: When have I ever passed up a club thing?

Leila: Yea. Because acting a damn fool sounds like so much fun.

Jude: Yea that outfit is perfect, so I can borrow your ac/dc halter top.

Leila: Smooth Harrison, very smooth. Before we go, we have to make a stop at the Studio, Georgia has news. And you know how that usually goes.

Jude: Okay, what time does this thing start?

Leila: 11:00 we have to be at G-major by 10:00.

Jude: You do realize it's like nine o'clock now.

Leila: Yep, so get moving hoe.

The girls get dressed and leave their apartment. Jude walks in wondering what Georgia's big news could be. Right away EJ comes running out to them. She grabs both their hands and pulls them to the conference room with a big smile on her face. Jude and Leila exchange worried glances as they get pulled along. They finally get to the conference room they sit down and wait for Georgia. Shay walks in right behind them looking nervous. He looks at Jude questioningly.

Shay: What the hell is going on around here?

Leila: Your guess is just as good as ours.

Jude: What does any of this have to do with you?

Shay: Are you still mad at me?

Leila: I thought that would be obvious by the death rays she's shooting with her eyes. Super Man couldn't combat those.

Shay: Leila, mind you fucking business.

Leila: Well aren't we a defensive pussy cat.

Jude: Leila! Chill!

Leila: It's not my fault the bastard has an attitude problem.

Shay: Will you shut up already?

Jude: Who the hell are you talking to?

Leila: Apparently lover boy has a little pent up anger from being Darius' bitch for so long.

Shay: Well you would know everything about being a bitch wouldn't you?

Leila: Call me something I wouldn't wear on a t-shirt genius.

Georgia: Alright Kiddies…

Shay: God Leila, you annoy the hell out of me, you always have something smart to say. You think the world revolves around you.

Georgia: Shay!

Leila: No, Georgia don't call him. Shay your problem is you couldn't think for yourself if your life dependent on it. The only reason you don't like me is because I'm entirely to honest for you. You were Darius' bitch until Jude got you to think for your self and you repay her by getting back with Darius behind her back. If you're that quick to get back on your knees in front of Darius after the way he treated you I have no respect for you. Darius never gave you anything, except a pat on the head when you obey every command like a fucking puppy. He pimped you and you're right back in the heels and a mini skirt to be a hoe all over again. So before you call yourself telling me about myself, look in the mirror and see if your really happy getting Darius' money hoe.

Quest: Well that hurt my feelings.

Darius: Well even I heard that.

Leila: Speaking of Lucifer him self.

Jude: Leila, calm down.

Darius: No Jude, Leila is still angry about the way I treated her.

Jude: Darius don't make it worse.

Leila: Jude, haven't I taught you, there is no talking to the devil. Before you know it he'll be telling you if you don't sign on the dotted line he'll make sure everybody knows your mom's biggest secret.

Darius: Your mother was a drunk; it's no secret now is it.

At that comment Leila leapt on to the table and lunged across the table to grab Darius. A pair of strong arms grabs her around her waist. He held her and put her back in her chair. Jude didn't say a word; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He looked in her eyes as though he could feel everything she was feeling. The look on Shay's face said he was thinking the same thing Jude was. Jude looked at Leila while the tears welled up in her eyes. Leila grabbed her hand and pulled Jude out of the conference room. Tommy watched helplessly as Jude left. He walked out calling her name but she never turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude and Leila didn't go to the club that night they went home. As soon as the got home Jude walked off and went in her bedroom. She hadn't said a thing since she saw Tommy. She couldn't believe it. After three years he comes back, he never called, stopped by, it was like he didn't give a damn about her. Then he walks in the door like he would be welcomed with open arms. After a few hours in her room Jude walks out into the living room. Leila was sitting there with tears in her eyes. Jude had forgotten how hard this night must have been for her. Darius had been horrible to her before she met Quest. Quest saved her from him. Darius threatened her because she didn't know if she wanted to sign on with him. He told her that he would make sure that every body knew her mom was an alcoholic and that's why her dad left. Leila had tried to over come it for years. Her mom wasn't the nicest person in the world but Leila was always protective of her. Her mom nearly killed a man because he smacked Leila. Jude walked over and sat next to her, she put her arms around her. That was the key to their friendship; they were always there for each other even when no one else would be. Leila's cell phone started to ring. She looked at her phone and told Jude she had to leave.

Shay put down his phone and paced back and forth outside. He was waiting for her, what was taking so long. She finally walked outside and he had never been so happy to see her. She didn't speak she just threw her arms around him. He held her as tight as he could like he never wanted to let go. Leila looked up at him and smiled. The combination of her eyes and her smile had always made his heart melt. She got in on the passenger side and he went to the driver side. He took her to his apartment. They went inside; she hadn't said a word to him since she yelled at him in front of every body. She takes off her jacket and hops up on his kitchen counter. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and kissed her hard on the lips. She melted in his arms for a second then she pushed him away.

Shay: What's wrong?

Leila: Were you hit on the head before you came and got me. Tonight was a disaster.

Shay: Why didn't you tell me you were so heated about me going back to Darius?

Leila: I did, but I was naked so you didn't hear a word I said.

Shay: So let's get this out in the open then.

Leila: How could you go back to him after the way he treated you, he pimped you Shay.

Shay: He's my uncle, he needed me.

Leila: He doesn't need you, he needs an exorcism.

Shay: Will you stop calling my uncle a demon.

Leila: Well if the flame retarded shoe fits…

Shay: Leila!

Leila: How could you go back to him after what he did to me?

Shay: He told me he would leave you out of it.

Leila: How would he know anything about you and me?

Shay: He saw us one day. What's the big deal any way? Why won't you tell Jude about us?

Leila: I was about to before you went back to Darius. Then she was so pissed she didn't want to hear anything about you.

Shay: I'm a little worried about her; Tommy showing up must be hard for her.

Leila: Yea I am to she… wait a minute don't change the subject lover boy.

Shay: Leila, I'm in love with you and you don't even want to tell your best friend about us.

Leila: I want to tell her but I can't, she hates you right now. Imagine how she's going to feel about this.

Shay: (lifting her off the counter and holding her close to him) tell me you don't love me.

Leila: Shay will you put me down; I'm trying to be mad at you.

Shay: (not listening to her) tell me you don't love me.

Leila: Shay please put me down.

Shay: Leila, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me.

Leila: Okay, I love you, but that doesn't change the fact that we can't tell Jude will kill us both.

Shay: That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that I love you and you love me.

Leila: Shay, focus will you.

Shay: No.

Shay kisses her hard on the lips. She wants to push away but she can't. Shay deepens the kiss, she melts in his arms. She pushes him off of her and walks past him. She stops and turns around reaching for Shay's hand. He grabs her hand and follows her to his bedroom. When they get in the bedroom she sits on the bed and pulls him on top of her. He kisses her hard and slides his hands up her shirt. He pulls her shirt off of her and starts rubbing his hands on her stomach, then her breast. He puts one of her breasts in his mouth while she closes her eyes. She pulls his lips back up to hers and kisses him. She pulls his shirt off of him and kisses him again. He sits up on his knees and pulls her hips closer to him making her giggle. She pushes him down on the bed and gets up; she stands in front of him and slowly takes her clothes off. She pulls Shay off the bed and unbuckles his belt. She slowly slides his pants down following them every inch of the way down with out breaking eye contact. Shay was so turned on he couldn't think straight. He pulls her body close to his and lays her on the bed; he runs his tongue down her neck to her chest, down her stomach, past her belly button. He softly traces her inner thigh with his tongue. His plan was to turn her on like he was. She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him again. He slid in side her making her tighten her grip around his arm. With every thrust he made she would moan softly and Shay enjoyed every moment of it. When they were finished they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile…

Jude was trying to focus on something other than Tommy. She had called Jamie, Kat, and Sadie. She had held a long conversation with all of them; she didn't know what to do. He was back, after all he did to her he had the nerve to come back. Who does that? Spends three years away and then comes back like everything is ok. Who the fuck does Tommy think he is. He couldn't call, were his fucking fingers broken. She was more frustrated than she had ever been. She had gotten over him and moved on. She had two boyfriends since Tommy left, he shouldn't mean anything anymore. She paced back and forth in her bedroom. Where the hell was Leila? She's had this secret boyfriend for about six months and she still refuses to tell Jude anything about it. Tonight had been a super disaster. They were supposed to have fun but Tommy ruined everything. What an ass? He walks out on after he has sex with her and then he comes back. She knew that if she wanted to sleep she had to forget about this for a little while and fell asleep.

The next morning Jude woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She figured it was Leila making the walk of shame. That eight am trek to your bedroom after spending the whole night at a boyfriend's house. She finally pulls herself together to get the door. When she opened the door, she wished with all her might that she would have stayed asleep.

Jude: What the fuck do you want?

Tommy: Jude, will you just hear me out.

Jude: I have nothing to say to you.

Tommy: I was stupid ok, I ran like any stupid guy would do.

Jude: So far you haven't said anything I don't agree with.

Tommy: I'm sorry Jude.

Jude: I finally realized that, after all these years you really are sorry.

Tommy: Will you just listen; let me take you to dinner ok.

Jude: Don't you get it Jack ass, I don't want to be anywhere near you.

Tommy: Please Jude.

Jude: Will you leave me alone after I go.

Tommy: Yes I'll only try to make you listen a lot more times after that.

Jude: I'll go to dinner with you but this in no way a date, I'm only doing this because I know Leila is going to bring her secret boyfriend over here and I want to meet this guy that's been keeping my room mate out all night.

Tommy: Thank you, you won't regret it.

Jude: Yeah I seriously doubt that.

Jude let Tommy out the door. He had gotten to her all over again; he was trying to make her remember everything she had been trying to forget. All of a sudden it hit her; she was going to dinner with her first love. The first man she ever made love to was back in her life. She knew that deep down inside she still had feelings for him. As much as she had told herself that she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him she still loved him. She broke up with two boyfriends because none of them could live up to what Tommy had been to her. He was her first and she wanted to forget but she had so many memories that became dreams. Tommy was the best sex she had ever had and now he was back. At this point she had no idea what she was thinking. Did she want Tommy back or did she want to forget about him. She knew Leila was still out freaking but she really needed her. She pulled out her cell phone and hesitated to dial the number. She decided that where ever Leila was she had to come home. She dialed Leila's phone half expecting her not to answer, so much that she was surprise to here Leila's groggy voice on the other end.

Leila: (sleepily) who ever this is you must be out your fucking mind.

Jude: I need you to come home.

Leila: For what?

Jude: Tommy was here, I think I just agreed to go to dinner with him.

Leila: What?

Shay: (in the background) baby come on. It's eight o'clock in the morning.

Jude: Tell your boyfriend I'm sorry.

Leila: Sure after I remove the pillow from his lifeless face. (To shay) shut up boy.

Shay: You leaving me?

Leila: What part of shut up don't you get boy?

Jude: Hello, earth to Leila.

Leila: Sorry, I'll be home as soon as possible.

Jude: Take your time, dinner is tonight not now. Go ahead and take care of your man.

Leila: Trust me I more than took care if him last night.

Shay: (following Leila out of the room and into the kitchen) now it's my turn.

Leila: (to shay) Boy put some pants on already. Jude what do you need me to do?

Jude: I just need you to help me figure out something to wear and do my make up.

Shay: (wrapping his arms around Leila's waist and kissing her neck) come back to bed please.

Leila: (trying her hardest not to giggle) will you stop pouting already, you had me all night.

Shay: (sliding his hands up the front of her shirt and massaging her breasts) but baby I want you now.

Leila: Will you stop I'm trying to talk on the phone.

Shay: (sliding one of his hands down her pants and massaging her and whispering in her ear) come back to bed please.

Leila: (holding on to the counter to keep from moaning) Shay please.

Shay: (running his tongue down the back of her neck) I'm begging you not to leave me.

Leila: (still trying to fight him) OMG! I'm on the phone.

Shay: (feeling how turned on she was) I know you want me. I got my hands in two places that don't lie. Come back to bed Leila.

Leila: Give me two seconds please.

Shay: (sticking is finger inside her the removing his hand from her pants and sucking his finger) I'll be right here.

Leila: Can you remove your other hand, I can't think straight when you do that.

Shay: (not moving his hand) good. (Continues kissing her softly on the neck)

Leila: (putting the phone back to her ear) Jude I'll be there in a few hours. (Feeling Shay's hand move down her pants again) I'll be there around two.

Jude: Ok.

Shay: (snatching her phone and closing it) now ask me what I need.

Leila: I think that's obvious.

Shay: Just ask me.

Leila: What do you need baby?

Shay: I need you to moan for me.

Shay spins her around so she's facing him. He kisses her passionately on the lips then pushes her back to the refrigerator. He slowly pulls her shirt off and runs his tongue down her chest. He puts each of her breasts in his mouth and sucks on them. Then he pulls down her pants and lifts her legs on his shoulders and devours into her making her hold on to the refrigerator to brace her self. Once he was satisfied with her reaction he lets her down and kisses her again. He lifts her up to his level and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He pushes inside of her and does it hard. She holds on to the fridge as tight as she can. His thrusts become almost rhythmic as he pushes his penis farther into her. First he works her slow and hard and then speeds up maintaining the same amount of force. He made her come three times before he did. When it was over and she finally got a chance to think, she realized how careless she had been.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jude hung up the phone she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shay and Leila? As much as they hated each other, they fought all the time. How could the two of them be together for six and a half months? How could Leila keep this from her? Leila was supposed to be her best friend, why did she feel like she had to lie? Jude didn't know whether to be pissed or disgusted. Shay was the reason Leila was staying out at all hours of the night, and when she did come home she was usually tired and soar with hickies all over her body. After what she had just heard, Tommy was the last thing on her mind. Jude decided she was going to go to Shay's apartment and confront them both. She got dressed quickly and ran outside to her car. When she got to Shay's apartment she had calmed down. She understood why Leila hadn't told her about Shay. She had said some pretty bad things about him. She got on the elevator and waited to get to the top. When the doors opened she walked to shay's apartment and knocked on the door. She heard him scrambling to get dressed and telling Leila to do the same. When he finally opened the door he had a look of pure shock on his face. He stepped out into the hallway and close the door behind him without realizing her wasn't wearing a shirt.

Shay: Hey Jude, what are you doing here?

Jude: Making sure I heard what I thought I heard.

Shay: Please Jude; she's going to kill me.

Jude: What are you talking about?

Shay: She's going to kill me if she finds out you know.

Jude: That sounds like a personal problem.

Shay: Don't be mad at her it wasn't her fault.

Jude: (ignoring Shay and walking into his apartment) Leila where are you?

Leila: (walking out of the back fixing her hair) Jude? What are you doing here?

Jude: Leila, why didn't you tell me about you and Shay?

Leila: Because I knew you would freak.

Jude: How did this happen?

Shay: Almost seven months ago we were in the studio together. We were working on her song when we started arguing. She pushed me and I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her. She left the studio without saying a word to me. I kept calling her and she wouldn't answer the phone. That night she showed up at my apartment and pretty much jumped on me. That was the first night I had sex with her. Who knew that she would end up meaning so much to me? Now I can't stand her being mad at me, I always want her around, and when she's with me I can't keep my hands off of her. (Pulling Leila close to him) I'm sorry I should have been more careful.

Leila: Jude I'm sorry I should have told you. At first it was just sex and he was talking to another girl and I was dating. One day I started yelling at him about being an ass and not thinking about any body's feelings but his own. He told me that he wanted to be with me and only me and it was obvious that I wanted to be with him. So for the past three months it's been just me and him, until he told his damn uncle about us.

Shay: I said I was sorry, I didn't tell him. He saw us it wasn't my fault.

Leila: Who pulled who in that studio for a private recording?

Shay: That is so not the point.

Leila: Jude are you mad?

Jude: No I just wish you would have told me. You two look different when your together. I usually have to make you two talk to each other. Wait a minute, that day when we were all in me and Leila's apartment, you two was sitting at separate sides of the sofa. I left the apartment to get our food and when I came back Shay had a boner and you were laughing. What happened?

Leila: That was not my fault.

Shay: Bull shit!

Leila: What?

Shay: When you left the apartment I got closer to her. I pulled her on my lap and started rubbing all over her. She pushed me away because she didn't want to risk you coming back in and catching us. So I pulled her close to me and started kissing her everywhere but her mouth. Then she-

Leila: Then I decided to get back at him. So I started sucking on his ear and rubbing his dick through his pants. I put his hand up my shirt so he could have something to hold on to and he got really hard. And I told him I would take care of him then you were unlocking the door. So I walked away and he had to handle that himself.

Jude: Did you two think I wouldn't understand?

Leila: Well Jude, your kind of a prude.

Jude: I'm not a prude. What do I have to do to prove I'm not a prude?

Leila: Show Tommy what he's missing?

Jude: I'll do it and you two can have the apartment to yourselves.

Leila: I don't believe you; I want you to turn Quincy out.

Jude: I will.

Shay: Okay, but just don't tell me about it. Jude you want to come to breakfast with us?

Jude: Sure, but you two have to chill with the PDA.

Shay: (playfully smacking Leila on her butt) I told I can't keep my hands off her.

Leila: (grabbing the bulge in his pants) Behave lover boy.


	7. Chapter 7

After that they all went out to breakfast and Leila and Shay made her sick a million times. Jude wasn't about to tell them that she was nervous as hell about spending even one night with Tommy. She thought hard about what Leila had said. "Show him what he's missing" kept running through her mind. She kept telling herself that she wasn't a prude no matter what they had said. She had been really selective with the guys she dated. After Tommy left she met a guy named Luke that reminded her of Tommy, he was the only boy she had slept with. And that was two years ago. Maybe she owed it to herself to be the type of girl she wished she could be sometime. She wished she could have Leila's attitude about sex, she was always so honest about it. She would say it was fun and that's why she did it. She still couldn't believe Leila and Shay were together. They were the cutest couple, they shared their food, and they did the freakiest things in public. Jude had to walk away a couple of times because Shay got a little pornographic with it. She wanted what they had, she never said it but she always wished she could just let out her inner freak. Tonight was the night she thought, Tommy isn't going to know what hit him.

After the three of them came home, Leila kicked Shay out for a few hours to help Jude get ready. Leila instructed Jude on how to relax before a big date. She told Jude to take a long hot bath and chill. When Jude got out of the bath tub Leila did her hair and make up and then stood in front of Jude's closet while Jude watched nervously. Jude laughed at how little Leila looked in the t-shirt Shay let her borrow. She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a black hat on. Her long light brown and blond curls hung down to the middle of her back. Jude wasn't used to seeing her like this; she was really comfortable for once. Jude figured it was because Leila didn't have to worry about keeping a secret any more. Leila finally pulled out a pair of dirty blue, low rise; boy cut jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Party rocker!" on the front. Leila walked out of the room and told Jude to get dressed. Jude put on the clothes and admired her reflection. The jeans fit tight at the top and loose at the bottom, the top had a v-neck that went between the words. It showed off a little cleavage, making it a little more obvious that Jude had grown up in the past three years. Leila walked back in and was pleased with what she had picked out. She told Jude to stand still while she added her finishing touches. She told Jude to put on her high heel boots, she rolled her pants legs up a bit to show off the boots, added a belt that matched the gold writing in the shirt, fixed Jude's hair so it fell perfectly, and put eatable body shimmer on her neck and face. Jude looked in the mirror and was surprised.

Jude: How do you always do it?

Leila: Do what?

Jude: I can look for an out fit for hours, you got to my closet and in three minutes you have a stylish out fit.

Leila: What can I say, it's a gift.

Jude: Leila, I have a confession to make.

Leila: What's up?

Jude: I'm nervous.

Leila: I knew you were still feeling this Tommy guy. That's why tonight is so important; give him a reason to never leave again.

Jude: Can I ask you a question?

Leila: Shoot.

Jude: Are you in love with Shay?

Leila: Yeah, I am.

Jude: I'm happy you're happy.

Leila: No go make us even happier.

Tommy pulled up to Jude's apartment building. He had spent hours trying to get ready. He had the night planned perfectly; he was going to try his hardest to get Jude to forgive him. He didn't like being away from her. He had had one other girlfriend and she broke up with him because he called her Jude's name one too many times. He was ready to do whatever he had to do to get her back. He couldn't believe it had been three years. Jude was a gorgeous 19 year old woman now. He had to keep his mind off of how she looked in the tank top she had on when she opened the door this morning. Jude had definitely filled out in more ways then one. He got out of the car and stood in front of it. He looked behind him at the car pulling so close it almost hit his. It was a late model jet black Acura TL with tinted windows and a loud stereo system. The man that got out of it was a little taller then Tommy, he was wearing a triple five soul sweat suit and Jordan's. He climbed out of his car screaming at someone on his cell phone. Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. It was Shay. He had grown up so much, he was taller, he had actual muscles now instead of poor excuses for them, and he was driving an Acura. He walked over and looked Tommy in the face, he really didn't look happy to see him.

Tommy: Hi Shay, my how you've grown.

Shay: I'm not that happy to see you right now, if you hurt Jude, not even my girl can stop me from hurting you.

Tommy: Who is your girl?

Shay: Jude's room mate Leila, the one you stopped from attacking my uncle.

Tommy: Well isn't she a feisty one?

Shay: She asked me to be nice to you so I will. For her sake and Jude's but if you hurt her, I'll kill you. But I'm the least of your worries, I wouldn't piss of Jude or Leila off if I were you. They may be cute and skinny but trust me when I say, Leila packs a punch like her last name is Ali.

Tommy: I heard the way she talked to you and she loves you.

Shay: Imagine if you pull another stunt like you did last time, she would kill you and she's only the first tier.

Tommy: What do you mean?

Shay: You got me, Leila, Sadie, Jamie, Kat, and the most dangerous, the Jude, Leila, Kat combination. So if I were you, I would be very careful of who I hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy walked up the stairs with Shay. Shay didn't say another word but Tommy could tell he had a lot he wanted to get off his chest. He was thinking they could just have it out in the hall way but Shay was actually putting forth an effort to be mature. He acted much more mature than Tommy did when he was 20. They got to the girls door and Shay knocked on the door and looked over at Tommy. He shook his head and then turned back toward the door. Leila opens the door with a smile on her face. She spoke to Tommy and ignored Shay. Shay walked in, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She cracked up laughing as Tommy just watched in awe. He couldn't believe this was the same girl he pulled out of mid air. Last time he saw her she had a hostile look in her eyes and she was reaching for Darius. Shay put her down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Finally Jude walked put and Tommy had now words. That tank top and shorts she had on that morning didn't do her justice. Her clothes fit all the new curves on her body and Tommy was already turned on. She walked over to Leila who handed her a purse. Leila whispered in Jude's ear "I put a few of my friends in that purse, ones name is Elexa, she's new, and the other's name is Trojan and they have friends incase you need them." Jude laughed and slid something into Leila's back pocket and whispered "This is what I had but yours sounds so much better." Jude walked out the door with Tommy who was trying to think cold thoughts. They got in the car silently and began the drive to the restaurant, it took a few minutes but finally one of them spoke.

Jude: We might as well get this part of the conversation over with.

Tommy: I agree, go ahead any yell.

Jude: Why did you leave Tommy?

Tommy: I had to, I know it's hard to believe but I just had to get away before I did something else that could get us both in trouble.

Jude: Was it something I did or something I said?

Tommy: Me leaving was about me and I knew I was going to do something to hurt you. Jude, make no mistake about it that was the best night of my life. I've dreamed about it, I've day dreamed about it.

Jude: So how could you just leave without any explanation?

Tommy: I got this stupid idea in my head that I had to, I told myself that leaving was the only thing to do to stop what was going on.

Jude: Why did you want to stop it?

Tommy: Because I knew it was wrong, no matter how good and right it felt to be with you.

Jude had nothing else to say. She was still pretty upset but it was Tommy. Tommy was back and she wasn't about to let him go again. She started to feel more and more confident about what she planned to do. She wasn't worried about anything now. They went to dinner and had a good time. They spent the whole night laughing and reminiscing about the old days. After they left Tommy took Jude to his new apartment. It was huge but not as big as his house had been. His apartment was beautiful and stylish, it kind of made Jude wonder how long he had been in town. He walked over to the Jude and took her jacket. He carefully placed it on the banister and walked toward the kitchen.

Tommy: You want a drink? Whoa… sorry, I kind of forgot for a second.

Jude: Not to sound conceded but people pay me to come to their clubs and drink, so I think I can handle whatever you have in the refrigerator.

Tommy: I got Bacardi, hypnotic, grey goose and champagne. Oh, and ingredients to make a killer Jello shot.

Jude: I'll just take water if that's ok with you.

Tommy: You sure, I make a really good jell-o shot.

Jude: Fine Tommy, make me a jell-o shot.

Tommy: Have you ever had one?

Jude: Have you met my room mate, she's the definition of a party girl.

Tommy: So why don't we talk about what you really want to talk about.

Jude: How long are you here?

Tommy: Until you kick me out.

Jude: Why are you here?

Tommy: Georgia offered me my job back when she saw me in New York last week.

Jude: You did all this in a week?

Tommy: I hired somebody and they designed my apartment in three days.

Jude: What do you expect to get from me?

Tommy: What are you willing to give?

Jude: Smooth Quincy, very smooth.

Tommy: I knew you'd like that one.

Jude: Do you really expect me to forget that you left me?

Tommy: (getting closer to her) I was hoping you would try to forgive me.

Jude: (moving closer to him) lets see if you deserve it.

Tommy: (rubbing his hand down her arm) what do I have to do?

Jude: Be on your best behavior.

Tommy: What ever you want me to do I'll do.

Jude: I could use that jell-o shot now.

Tommy: I think you're nervous.

Jude: Who cares what you think?

Tommy: Apparently you do. Don't worry, what you think means more than any other opinion?

Jude: Thank you… I think.

Tommy: Don't mention it.

Jude: Tommy, I really missed you.

Tommy: (kissing her softly on the lips) you have no idea how much I missed you.

Tommy pulled Jude into a hard passionate kiss that made her whole body melt. Tommy put his heart and soul into that kiss and was almost completely drained when he felt Jude pull away. She looked him in his eyes to see if she could trust him, there was nothing but passion and love in his eyes. She tried her hardest to control what she was feeling but it wasn't working. She stood up off the sofa and pulled Tommy close to her. She pushed him away from her she reached out her hand and pulled him, he walked in front of her. He led her up to his bedroom without letting go of her hand. When they got to his room, Tommy pulled Jude in front of him and kissed her hard on the lips, Jude deepens the kiss and Tommy gives in to every desire he's had since he left. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head revealing a black lace bra. He trailed his kisses from her lips to her collar bone while allowing Jude to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. Jude could hear Leila's words in her ears "Show Tommy what he's missing". She grabbed Tommy's face and pulled it back up to hers and kissed him with more passion than she thought she had in her. She trailed kisses down his chest and unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down to his ankles, Tommy watched and stepped out of his pants. She stood back up and looked him in his eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra; he slid it off of her and pulled her closer enjoying the feeling of her breast on his bare chest. He laid her down on the bed and removed every article of clothing from her waist down. He kissed her hard on the lips then slowly moved his kisses to her breasts. He didn't hesitate on popping each one into his mouth. He rotated his tongue around each nipple hoping to intensify Jude's arousal. He ran his tongue down her stomach and passed her belly button before devouring into her enjoying the moaning noise she made. When he was satisfied he sat up to breath, Jude climbed on top of him and straddled him. Tommy sat up and looked her in her eyes. He had never seen so much passion and desire in one person before. He positioned him self perfectly and pushed his hard penis into her. She began to grind her hips back and forth as Tommy tried to control him self. This went on for a few hours until both of them were worn out. Tommy got up to get them something to drink, Jude rolled over with the cover wrapped around her body. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled to her self, I bet he'll never forget that.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Jude woke up before Tommy. She rolled over and looked at him; he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She wanted to go back sleep but for some reason she felt like she needed to get out of the bed. She pulled herself out of the bed and began looking for her clothes. She could only find under ware so she put them on and borrowed one of Tommy's t-shirts. She pulled her long red and blonde curls into a ponytail and checked her self in the mirror. She walked into the kitchen in search of coffee. When she found it she made a pot and tip toed passed Tommy onto his balcony. She sat in the overstuffed chair and looked out onto the street. She was trying to get her mind off the events of the night before but it wasn't working. All she could think about was the way he touched her or the way he kissed her. She would close her eyes hoping to get rid of the thoughts only to have a vision of the night before. She had been so sexually frustrated for such a long time. She was trying to brush what happened with Tommy out of her mind but for some reason he wouldn't leave. She heard a soft waking moan come from the bedroom but she just ignored it. She turned her focus back to the street. She wondered if Tommy was feeling the same thing she was feeling. A low sleepy voice broke into her thoughts.

Tommy: A penny for your thoughts.

Jude: I could give you a dollar's worth and that still wouldn't even be half.

Tommy: What's going through that pretty little head of yours?

Jude: (coming out of no where) how can I trust you after you left me without an explanation? I have no clue what is going on with me. I'm usually the more rational person between my friends and family but for some reason I can't create a complete thought when it comes to you. Why is that? Why is it that you have that annoying affect on me? I keep going back and forth in my mind trying to understand what it is that you do to me. I can't seem to figure out the amount of fucking insanity and idiocy you put in every kiss.

Tommy: Why are you yelling at me?

Jude: I'm yelling because you make me act so fucking stupid, and I have no clue how you do it.

Tommy: What about what you do to me? You completely ignore me and have me needing to touch you. You kiss me and suddenly I'm fucking remedial. I keep telling myself that I'm going to do this the smarter way, talk to you, get to know you again and I look up and I'm waking up hoping you're next to me. So don't give me a bunch of bull shit like you're the only fucking idiot in this honey.

Jude: What the hell is wrong with me?

Tommy: Nothing is wrong with you. If there's something wrong with you than there's something wrong with me.

Jude: Oh yea, that's comforting. Tommy, what do we do now?

Tommy: We talk, because we sure as hell didn't do that last night.

Jude: We did a lot of thing but talking was definitely not one of them. So how was New York?

Tommy: It was loud and crowded.

Jude: Most people say it was fun but all you can say is that it was crowded and loud, you are truly an enigma Quincy.

Tommy: I really did have fun; I went out all the time and I got really drunk a few times.

Jude: Hey, so did I. the first time was catastrophic; I threw up all over the place. Leila had to sneak me into her brother's apartment because she couldn't take me home after all that.

Tommy: there was one day that I got so drunk that my brother had to practically carry me home. There was this one time that one of my brother's friends got drunk and fell asleep on out lawn. So we decided to wake him up without going outside so we turned the sprinklers. That would have been ok it he wasn't asleep in his under ware in 30 degree weather. He jumped up so fast he lost his only article of clothing. He ran out into the street and came with in three feet of a speeding cab.

Jude: I got a good story. There was this boy we met at a party and we became pretty good friends with him. We all went out to a club, and of course we were drinking. He got really drunk and started scouting girls to dance on the bar. Well he didn't know that those were the same girls he blew off at some party. The girls managed to get him on the bar with them, and some how managed to get him completely naked and run out the bar with all his clothes. Leila and I were to busy laughing our asses off. He got so mad at us that he flattened Shay's tires. He thought it was our car, but we all rode with Shay. Leila made fun of Shay for that for about a month and every once in a while now.

Tommy: So you and Shay are like best friends?

Jude: We were really close before he went back to Darius. We've decided to work on our relationship since he and Leila are practically in love. Who would have guessed that they would have ended up together? When they met they hated each other, Leila was working for Darius doing a bunch of shows. He was basically using her to make himself rich and that pissed Quest off. He introduced him self to her and she "introduced" Shay as the sign of Satin. I will never forget what she said "This is Shay, or as I like to call him, the sign of satin. If he's here than satin isn't to far away." I have never seen Shay so insulted.

Tommy: I'm starting to like your friend Leila.

Jude: Yea, she tends to grow on you.

Jude and Tommy talked for another three hours. They talked all about their time apart. Tommy was so happy to be back that he didn't know what to do with himself. He was back with the girl he had loved for so long. She had no idea what kind of hold she had on him, all she had to do was ask and she would get anything she wanted from him. He was trying so hard to hide the fact that the whole time he was talking to her all he could think about was the night before. She had him right where she wanted him; he was more willing to do anything last night than ever before. He realized how careful had he had to be to make sure he didn't do anything to stupid. He knew he wasn't feeling all this alone and that made him feel better, but love can always make you do crazy things.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours latter Jude and Leila were on their way to meet up with Kat. They did this girls night thing once a week, they would hook up and go out to dinner or a movie but tonight they were going to hang out with Sadie at her apartment. Jude was dressed in Jeans and a shirt but Leila just wasn't that kind of person. She had on a low cut tank top and sexy low-rise jeans and stiletto sandals. When they picked up Kat, Jude felt a little under dressed. She was wearing a mini skirt and a v neck t-shirt with flip flops. They got to Sadie's apartment and it was like a scene from Sex and the City. Sadie's apartment kind of reminded them of Miranda's on the show. It was large and comfortable with a very stylish feel to it. The furniture was perfect not to mention the most comfortable sofa any of them had ever sat on. Sadie looked great as usual. They all sat on the sofa watching a movie. Once the movie was over the real conversation began.

Kat: I can't believe you're dating Shay!

Jude: That's what I said.

Leila: I know it's weird. But you guys just don't see what I see.

Sadie: Honey, 10 million girls see what you see.

Jude: And 10 million men see what he sees.

Leila: Ha Ha hoes. He's sexy, sweet, caring, honest, funny, not to mention the only boy I've met that can keep up with me sexually. He treats me really good and he makes me happy.

Sadie: Well then I say keep him around then.

Kat: I agree a good man is hard to fine.

Leila: Well speaking of hard men how did it go last night?

Jude: Shit Leila, you really know how to ambush a girl don't you?

Leila: It's a gift.

Kat: Come on Jude, I'm dying to know too.

Jude: What makes you think you deserve to know?

Leila: Because I'm Leila bitch!

Kat: And because I'm Kat damn it!

Sadie: That was cute how you both had that comment ready just incase Jude was going to act like a punk.

Jude: I just don't want to talk about it.

Leila: You didn't do it did you?

Jude: I did it but I just don't want to talk about it.

Kat: Was it bad?

Jude: No, it was amazing.

Kat: So spit it out Harrison.

Jude: He was perfect, God I hate him.

Sadie: And que the psycho Babel.

Jude: What the hell?

Sadie: Why do you hate him Jude?

Jude: Because he turns me into a fucking idiot.

Sadie: If I had a dollar for every time some guy turned me into a fucking idiot-

Leila: You'd be one rich bitch.

Sadie: Ha Ha hoe.

Jude: It's just frustrating, I remember how I felt the day he left after-

Kat: He broke the law. What, you weren't about to say that? You sure as shit should be.

Leila: Jude that's the big thing I wish you understood. He did kind of break the law by having sex with you.

Jude: I know, but he should have stayed and faced it with me.

Leila: He would have made more bad decisions, he probably would have knocked you up or something.

Jude: At least we would be together.

Leila: Love may conquer a lot of things but I seriously doubt it would live through your parents, the police, your annoying exes and it's pretty hard to love some one behind bars.

Jude: I guess I understand.

Sadie: As much as I hate to admit it, their right Jude.

Jude: You guys, don't you think I get it, if he stayed he would be in a lot of trouble.

Leila: Maybe he left to protect you Jude, and for that I give him serious props.

Sadie: If he would have stayed, the chances of you two getting caught would have grown daily. So he left and the only people who know are your friends and me.

Jude: So basically what your saying is I should forgive him?

Sadie. Leila, Kat: Yes.

Jude: What if I can't? You can say he did to protect me but it still hurt like hell, and I'm sorry but I can't forget that.

Leila: I personally said forgive, I didn't say a damn thing about forgetting. You better not forget that, my grand mother always said if you forget you can't learn from it.

Jude: What can I learn from that?

Kat: That if Tommy acts up or does something else extremely stupid you don't need his ass to live.

Leila: Amen Sis. Katrina.

Jude: You guys are crazy.

Leila: I'm a little worried that you are just now figuring that out.

Kat: Well if you didn't know, now you do. Now that we got that over with Sadie are you going to feed us or what?

Sadie: There's a little restaurant around the corner, we can eat their, because you three tend to leave traces.

Jude: Sadie please, you are the queen of spilling shit on your self.

Sadie: Yeah but it's my house so I can spill what ever I want.

Leila: Remember that comment the next time you're in my apartment ok


	11. Gabrielle Lorenzo Reyes

After dinner, Sadie dropped Kat and Jude off while Leila made the trip she really didn't want to make. It was her turn to go and visit her dad. He was in prison for attempted murder and her brothers had been calling her for weeks telling her to go see him. She had no reason to talk to him; he left her mom to raise four kids all by her self. She knew her mother was an alcoholic but she stuck by her side while she went to rehab. Her father leaving only made her mother worse. She could never forget the nights she would have to put her mother in the bed and clean her tear streaked face. Deep down inside she loved her father but she had no intention on making this little meeting easy for him. When she got to her destination she sat in her car with green day blasting through the speakers. She was hoping that maybe listening to "BLVD of broken dreams" would drown out the blaring thoughts in her head. She got her self together and checked her make up in the mirror. When she was satisfied she climbed out and walked through the double doors and up to the counter. She didn't even want to be there, but having the guy at the help desk ask her for an autograph made it worse. They showed her to the room where she could talk to her father. It was just like in the movies, the glass between them and a phone on each side. She heard the guard call her father and it suddenly became all too real for her that she was dealing with her past now. Her father's thick Spanish accent came from down the corridor. He sat in front of her and stared into the green eyes he gave her.

Guard: Gabrielle Reyes has a visitor.

Gabe: If it's my Lawyer tell him I'm busy.

Leila: If I were your lawyer you'd be locked in this shit hole until you breathe your final punk ass statement out of your lying mouth.

Gabe: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Leila: Well I sure as hell wouldn't kiss you.

Gabe: Leila, you've grown into such a beautiful woman.

Leila: How do you know I'm not Lorena, you haven't seen us in about 10 years.

Gabe: Lori's attitude is nothing like yours. You never cared who was standing in front of you; if you felt it you would say it.

Leila: Don't act like you know me, you know nothing about me. I don't want to reminisce with you so keep that shit on the inside.

Gabe: Now that's enough hija, calm down right this instant.

Leila: I'm not your hija any more-

Gabe: Don't you finish that fucking sentence hija, I may have made some mistakes but I am still you father.

Leila: I don't think you get the gravity of the situation, maybe I need to pull your dumb ass back down out the fucking clouds. Usted me hace enfermo y le odio perra. ¿entienda?

(She said "You make me sick and I hate you bitch. Understand?")

Gabe: Usted es mi hija, y usted hará como digo.

(He said "You are my daughter and you will do as I say."

Leila: Soy su hija, pero usted no me merece. Usted dejó a su familia, y estamos muy bien sin usted.

(She said "I am your daughter but you don't deserve me. You left your family and we are fine with out you.")

Gabe: I'm sorry you feel that way. You have to understand hija, I will always love you.

Leila: I'm done talking to you, next time don't send Angel and Juan to do your dirty work. They're your sons, stop using them as errand boys.

With those words she walked out of the Jail and didn't look back. When she got in her car she broke down crying on her steering wheel. She couldn't believe he just tried to tell her what to do. So many times she thought about what it would sound like to have him yell at her. He left when she was young and only popped up every once in a while but never dealt with anything serious. She was out of control right now and she didn't know how to handle that. She tried to ignore the thick Spanish accent that left her body when she got angry but it was one of the many affects her father had on her. She pulled out her cell phone and called Shay. When he answered he sounded as though he had been through as much hell as she had.

Shay: Hey baby.

Leila: I need to see you.

Shay: You sound different, some body made you mad.

Leila: I need you to meet me somewhere between upstate New York and Toronto.

Shay: What the hell are you doing in upstate New York?

Leila: I had to see Gabrielle Lorenzo Reyes today. Shay I need you.

Shay: I'm on my way. Where do you want to meet?

Leila: Can you meet me in the Bronx?

Shay: Your going to see your brother aren't you?

Leila: I need you to meet me there.

Shay: I know somebody who owns a helicopter; I'll be there as soon as possible.

She was going to see her brother. She spent about two hours in her car riding to his place. She was doing about 80 on the freeway. She had never been so pissed off in her life. She was going to go and have a conversation with her brother. He was the one who went to see her father behind her back and then had the nerve to tell her to go see him. He was going to pay for all the drama he had just put in her life. She pulled up at his apartment and the fire was still blazing in her eyes. She knocked on the door and when he opened it she met him with a mean right hook to the jaw.

Angel: Leila, what the hell was that for.

Leila: "Leila, go see papi he really needs to see you. Leila, it won't hurt you to go one time." All of it was bull shit Angel. Why couldn't you just listen to me when I said I didn't want to see the evil bastard? No, you had to send me to a fucking hole in the wall in upstate New York to talk to a man that hasn't said shit to me in 10 years. Maybe that's why he has so much to say to me, 10 years is a long time to think. Angel are you fucking crazy.

Angel: (wiping the blood from his mouth) If I am than it runs in the family. How the hell was I supposed to know that it would get under your skin so bad? Hermanita I'm sorry, I wouldn't have sent you if I knew he was going to do something stupid.

Leila: Am I the only one in this room who has met Gabe or are you just and idiot?

Angel: I've met him and he's not that bad.

Leila: Que idiota? How stupid do you have to be Angel?

Angel: What do you expect he's my father?

Leila: Well he isn't mine.


	12. Ask me to marry you

Shay was doing 90 on the free way; he had never heard her like that before. Her accent and her whole attitude had changed. He had only heard stories about Leila's life; he knew there was a lot he didn't know. He needed to find Jude and find her fast. He had been calling her but for some reason her phone was off. He already knew where she was. He was on his way to Quincy's house, right now he didn't care if he had to yank her half naked body from underneath Tommy, she was coming with him. He pulled up in front of the building that matched the address Quest had given him. He sprinted up the steps and almost banged down Tommy's door screaming Jude's name. He didn't even notice the tears filling his eyes. He kept having visions of her doing something stupid or ending up dead in a ditch somewhere. There was so much he didn't know, she had told him about the bad blood between her and her father. The only thing that made it worse was that her mother would tell her she looked and acted just like him. That was one thing she worried about since she was a kid, she had written songs about it, she had spent late nights crying on his shoulder, she had gotten drunk and spilled her guts to him. He had heard the stories about what her mother would tell her after coming home drunk as hell. When Tommy opened the door he had to grab Shay before he fell. Shay was so worried his breathing had become erratic and his heart was racing. Tommy screamed Jude's name while pulling Shay to the sofa. Jude came running around the corner and looked at Shay. She walked over to him and grabbed his face. He had gotten his breathing under control and he was holding his chest.

Jude: Shay, I need you to focus. What's wrong?

Shay: She went to see her father, he made her angry.

Jude: Did she yell at you?

Shay: No, her Spanish accent was back. She sounded like she did that day my uncle slapped her. I will never forget that. She went off on him. She beat him with everything she could find. My uncle never raised his hand at her again. She was cursing at him in Spanish and for about a week after that her accent sounded like it did when I first met her.

Jude: Where is she?

Shay: She's on her way to the Bronx to see her brother Angel.

Jude: Angel, he's been leaving her messages for weeks begging her to go see her father.

Shay: I didn't know that, she's going to beat his ass. I got a helicopter that can get us to the Bronx.

Tommy: Helicopters are way to slow, were going to need a jet. I have a friend that owns one and he owes me one.

Shay: Damn Jude, I didn't know you were fucking Daddy Warbucks.

Jude: Well I guess Shay's better how about we get to that Jet.

They were in the air and on their way. Jude didn't say anything, she just held on to Tommy's arm with all her might. She could see the worry in Shay's eyes and it terrified her. She was certain that they were in love now. Shay had never cared about something so much in his life, now that she thought about it she had never seen Shay shed a tear. Now they were rolling down his cheek at a rate he couldn't stop. When the landed Tommy led them to their vehicle and they sped all the way to the Bronx. It turned out that Tommy had another friend that was a diplomat, and he also owed him a favor. They pulled up in front of the house and Shay was out of the car before it stopped. He saw that the door was wide open and he could hear the two of them yelling in Spanish.

Leila: Cojalo, el es muerto a mi.

("Fuck him, he's dead to me!")

Angel: Usted no significa eso. Se que el le lastimo, pero el es su padre. El le ama Leila. Voluntad usted lo perdona?

("You don't mean that. I know he hurt you but he's your father. He loves you. Will you forgive him?")

Leila: Nunca! Si el mi amo, el estaria aqui. Mi padre no significa nada a mi.

Usted vera Angel, prometo.

(Never! If he loved me he would be here. My father means nothing to me. You'll see Angel, I promise.)

Angel: You don't mean that.

Leila: Why don't I? Remember when we were kids, you and I would sit and talk about what we would do when papi came back. He never came back. He left us to fend for ourselves.

Angel: He left us with mommy.

Leila: He left us with our alcoholic mother in a neighborhood famous for crack heads. You have to be fucking kidding me Angel.

Angel: I know papi loves you Leila. All you have to do is learn how to love him again.

Leila: When hell freezes over and monkeys take flight out of _your_ ass. Even then I will love that anal- dwelling- butt- monkey more than Gabrielle Lorenzo Reyes.

Shay bursts into the house screaming Leila's name. Leila stops yelling and turns around. Automatically the tears fill both of their eyes as she jumps into his arms. Angel just looks at them and says nothing. They finally pull away from each other, and much to everyone's dismay they start kissing passionately. When they finally pull away from each other he kept his arms wrapped tight around her as he introduced himself to Angel. Angel had a look on his face that said "Thank you for saving me from my sister, now if you hurt her I'll break every bone in your body." Shay laughed it off and rubbed Leila's back. She had been so angry before, but when she saw Shay, all the pain she had been feeling went from rage to total sadness. She felt like she could be a little weaker if she had him holding her up. Jude and Tommy just looked at them. Leila had cried a few times around Jude but never like this. Jude held on to Tommy as tight as she could, any closer and she would be inside his skin. Tommy just held on to her and kissed her forehead lovingly. Angel just watched the four of them thinking "_There's so much love in this room it's sickening."_ Shay slowly pulled Leila out to the car, instead of going all the way home they decided to go to a hotel in Manhattan.

Two hours latter their all situated in their hotel rooms. Shay talks Leila into taking a bath with him. He runs the bath water and pulls her into the bathroom and slowly pulls her clothes off of her. He has candles set up in the bathroom while music plays softly in the background. He had a bowl of fruit and champagne beside the tub roses spread around the floor and in the tub. He climbs in the tub after removing his and Leila's clothes and pulls her in on top of him. He dips a bath sponge into the water and squeezes the water over her back and shoulders. She leans back comfortably against Shay's chest and wraps his arms around her. Part of her was terrified of what she was feeling, she felt so safe in his arms. She felt safer than she had ever felt before, knowing that she relied on him so much made her feel vulnerable. Vulnerability was a feeling she hated, she always fought it. This time something was different, she wanted to be there in his arms. She wanted to feel safe with him. Her mind began to race as lyrics for a song raced through her mind.

Leila: (singing) I was always the type of girl who relied on herself

Now I'm forced to rely on some one else,

Captured by a song only lovers sing,

Feeling happy and safe in the joy you bring.

I've never felt this way before

Now love is at my door.

Finally I can breath

Knowing you'll be here with me.

Finally with you I'm not alone

In your arms I feel like I'm home.

It used to be so cold some time

Now I'm warm rain or shine

There's so much love inside of you

So much passion I never knew.

Your kiss sends chills up and down my spine

My heart beats faster because I know your mine.

Finally I can breath

Knowing you'll be here with me.

Finally with you I'm not alone

In your arms I feel like I'm home.

There were times when I believed

That love was just a fairytale.

There was no one out there who really cared

I never thought you would be the one,

Who would change my view of love.

I know it's heaven sent and

You're my angel from above.

(_Repeat chorus)_

Shay: That was beautiful, but where did it come from.

Leila: Shay, ask me to marry you.

Shay: What?

Leila: Shay, ask me to marry you.

Shay: Where did that come from?

Leila: Today was an amazingly rough day for me; all I could think about was getting back to you. I was going insane and the first person that came to mind was you. I don't know how I managed to fall so madly in love with you but I did. Shay I've never relied on any one and now I can't live without you. I know you feel it to. These pass few days have been hella crazy but you've always been beside me. I love you and I want to marry you. So Shay, ask me to marry you.

Shay: Ok, Leila will you marry me. I don't want you to think that the only reason I'm doing this is because you said so. Today when you called me my heart started racing and I was on the freeway doing about 90 trying to get to you. I've never met anyone like you. You're the woman of my dreams; you make everything ten times better just by being who you are. You're not afraid to yell at me when I do something stupid and you're not afraid to hurt my feelings. You say what you mean and mean what you say. Your beautiful and every time I make love to you I lose my damn mind. I wake up every morning hoping and praying that I haven't dreamed you up. So again I ask, Leila will you marry me?

Leila: (smiling like an idiot) Shay this is so sudden, yes I will marry you.


	13. Not a threat but a promise

(JUST TO SPECIFY: Sadie, Kat, Jude and Leila were out till about three in the morning and drove the rest of the night to see her father. She got there around 8 in the morning.)

Tommy was lying down on the bed watching as Jude bounced around the room with her head phones on and her i pod in her hand. She was singing a Fall Out Boy song like it was the last one on earth. She hadn't noticed him sitting there; she thought he was still in the shower. She had taken off most of her clothes and was in her underwear when her favorite song came on. Tommy just watched her in her red lace bra and boy shorts with a smile on his face. He couldn't figure out why he had left anymore. It used to be so clear to him; he used to know why he had to go. But now, when ever he spent time with her, he would see reasons he should have stayed. When the song went off she walked over to the mini bar while nodding her head to another song. She finally turned around and jumped back about two feet when she saw Tommy. Tommy leaned over holding his stomach while laughing. Jude grabbed a pillow and threw it at him he caught it and threw another back at her, before they knew they were beating each other with pillows. Jude hit Tommy square in the face, by this point Tommy had had enough. He wrapped his arm around her waist and swung her into the air. He got off the bed and threw her over his shoulder; he spun her around until he was dizzy and then threw her on the bed. She jumped up and used every ounce of strength she had to push him down on the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. She climbed off and put on the pajamas she had bought. Before they went to their hotel room they went shopping to buy clothes for the next day and pajamas. Jude walked back over to Tommy and climbed in the bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her on her forehead. She chose her words carefully and then opened her mouth to speak.

Jude: Tommy, what are we doing?

Tommy: Well Jude, this here is called relaxing. It usually ends in sleep or begins a laziness affect.

Jude: No smart ass, I mean this, our relationship.

Tommy: Were doing what ever you want to do.

Jude: You know what? I don't even want to talk to you anymore. I'm trying to carry on an adult conversation and you want to be a jack ass.

Tommy: I meant exactly what I said. When you're ready to give this a name than we will. I'm here for the long hall and I'm ready when you are.

Jude: What if I wanted this thing to have a name now?

Tommy: Then I say we name it.

Jude: How about we name it monogamous relationship.

Tommy: I like that; it has a nice ring to it.

Jude: Tommy I'm serious.

Tommy: So am I. The whole point of me coming back was to see you. I was hoping to get another chance, but at the same time I'm not going to rush you into anything. If you are sure that you're ready to be with me than by all means let's do it, but if you aren't than we should cool it and take it slow.

Jude: My only problem with this is that I'm not sure if you're going to be around as long as you say. If you can promise me that you're not going anywhere than we can do this.

Tommy: You have my word; they will have to pull my ass away from you with the Jaws of Life.

Jude: Well when you put it like that I guess "monogamous relationship" does have a nice ring to it.

Tommy: Jude, when I left all I could think about was you, I was under the impression that I needed to let you go. I was a fucking idiot and I'm sorry. But at the same time you have to understand that we couldn't have been together back then. Your parents wouldn't have liked it; I know that because I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off of you.

Jude: But sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you would have stayed around. What if maybe my parents would have learned how to deal with it?

Tommy: Realistically, all that drama would have made our lives so much more difficult believe it or not, that's not what I want for you.

Jude: I guess your right, but if you tell any one I said that I will hurt you.

Tommy: Way to change the mood.

Jude: Yeah, I know. It's a gift.

Jude couldn't help but feel something in the pit of her stomach. The last few days had been one problem after another, but something told her that she hadn't seen anything yet. That worried her more than anything. She and Leila had decided a long time ago to trust their gut feelings and this one wasn't about to be ignored. She couldn't help being worried; it was pretty much a natural reaction to the knots in her stomach. After all they had been through, what would happen next?

Around three in the morning, Jude woke up to the sound of screaming. Jude was ready to write it off as another one of Leila and Shay's wild nights but something told her not to. She heard the sound of a voice that she wasn't very fond of hollering at Shay. She shook Tommy to signal him to wake up. He looked at her like he was shocked he was awake. He rolled over and listened while Jude signaled for him to be quite. He got up out of the bed and grabbed his shirt and walked over to the wall so he could hear more. Jude followed him and listened carefully. There was no doubt in Tommy's mine that Darius was the one yelling. Jude heard Darius say something to Leila, true to form Leila shot back with her thick Spanish accent. That's when Jude heard words she couldn't believe come out of Leila's mouth. "Fuck you Darius were getting married and you don't have a snow ball's chance in hell at changing that." Before Tommy could stop her, Jude was banging on Leila and Shay's door. Leila swung the door open with the same fire in her eyes that she had when Tommy stopped her from killing Darius.

Leila: I'm sorry Jude, did the devil interrupt your sleep, because he sure as hell interrupted mine.

Jude: No… well yeah but that's not the point. I heard you say you were getting married.

Shay: We are, I asked her last night and she said yes. Were going to Tiffany's to buy the ring today.

Jude: Congratulations guys! I'm so happy for you two.

Darius: Shay you're not getting married, not to her. If you want to get married I'll find you someone better.

Leila: What are you trying to say Darius? You don't think I'm good enough for him.

Darius: You're bad for his image. Let's face it Leila, you're a nice piece of ass but he could never bring you home. You can't turn a hoe into a house wife Leila.

Leila: You sick twisted son of a bitch, how dare you even think about talking to me that way. If I'm hoe than he should be use to wild things, considering his uncle is the devil brought to flesh.

Darius: You have to find another insult for me.

Leila: Why when I'm telling the truth. I've never met any one more evil and sinister, all you need is horns and a mustache you can twirl.

Darius: You're just not good enough for him, your mother was an alcoholic and your father tried to kill her ex boyfriend. What good could possibly come from them?

Leila: You're right they sired one dangerous bitch and if I were you I wouldn't cross me.

Darius: Is that a threat? That's hilarious, like I'm afraid of a pint size bitch.

Leila: If you only knew papa, you would be terrified. esté asustado, aterrorícese, pero sobretodo sea listo. (Translation: Be afraid, be terrified, but most of all be ready.)

Darius: Speak English when you talk to me.

Leila: Vaya derecho al infierno y no pase van. De la quemadura perra eternamente, significo a tío Darius. (Translation: Go straight to hell and don't pass go. Burn eternally bitch, I mean uncle Darius.)

Jude: Wow she's angry.

Tommy: Do you have any idea what she just said? None of it was nice.

Darius: What did she say?

Tommy: She basically told you to be ready and be afraid, she told you to go to hell and don't pass go. She told you to burn in hell and called you uncle Darius.

Shay: Wow baby he really makes you mad.

Leila: You have no idea. Tio, it's time for you to go.

Shay: How do you say that in Spanish baby?

Leila¡Ahora deje Satan! Get the hell out of my country.

Darius: I don't care if I have to kill her, your not marrying that whore.

Shay: (Grabbing Darius by the shirt and shoving him into the wall) You will apologize to my fiancé for every thing you just called her and I mean right this fucking minute.

Leila: Baby, let go I wouldn't want you to burn your hands allow me.

Before Shay or Jude could stop her, her hand connected with Darius' face. Darius hit the floor out cold. They couldn't believe it. Jude was almost floored by what Leila did next, she bent over and grabbed Darius' face and whispered "_Beso de muerte mi amigo, entre en mi camino y haré más que el golpe usted._" She looked at Tommy, they both knew that wasn't a threat that was a promise.


	14. “¡No más miedo! No correré de usted más

Disclaimer: This chapter contains material that might offend some people. Please do not report me. This part is very important to the rest of the story. Decide now it you want to read it or not.

Within the next five minutes Darius woke up. His anger was clear on his face. He walked over to Leila and raised his hand to hit her. He expected her to flinch or duck but she didn't move. She just glared at him daring him to hit her. Before he could raise his hand again Shay and Tommy grabbed him and pulled him away from her. Jude started to get worried when she looked into Leila's emotional green eyes. Something in her had just snapped and Darius didn't scare her anymore. It used to be when ever he got close to her she would tense up, but now, she just stared at him like he was beneath her. Jude was sure that Darius had done something extreme to Leila that she had never told anyone. She didn't care what it took; she was going to figure out what it was. She thought she was the only one that saw it, but the look on Shay's face told her that he saw it to. A single tear made its way out of Leila's eye. She walked over to Darius, stood on her toes and whispered in his ear "¡No más miedo! No correré de usted más." Tommy looked up when he heard what she said. He looked at Jude and wondered what that could mean but she was lost in her own thoughts. He had never seen fear in Darius's eyes before, but there was definitely fear there now. No more fear, I won't run from you anymore. That's what she told him, she pulled away from him and looked in his eyes and blew a kiss in his direction. Darius grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Leila walked into the bathroom to escape the looks of everyone else around her. She had been fighting off the flashbacks for a year now trying to forget what happened that night. He had gotten his power over her the wrong way. She felt her heart speed up to keep up with her breathing. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it was great. A smile spread across her face. She had seen the same fear in his eyes that he had put in her. Darius would never again lay his hands on her. The flashback of that night was enough to make her cringe. She could still smell his cologne and feel his hands on her skin. Suddenly she got really nauseas and dizzy. She sat down on the edge of the tub to stop her self from falling over. That night changed her forever and there was nothing she could do about it.

Flashback!

Leila was sitting in a studio talking to Quest about the way Darius treated her. She was on the brink of tears and couldn't figure out a way to get her self out. Quest wrapped his arms around her to stop her from shaking. She was tired of Darius and everything that came with him. He had been so horrible to her but he was her only way out. Quest had come to her to talk to her about joining G-major. Leila had finally found something to get her out of the house and away from her mother's guilt and her father's memory. The last thing she needed to do was to go back. If that meant taking Darius's bull shit then she would have to suck it up. Her mother was completely against the idea of her being a singer. She had spent hours telling her that she wasn't going to make it and that Darius was just going to take advantage of her. Leila never thought her mother would be right. Who would have thought that the cynical bitch would actually be right about her snake- in- the- grass boss? He was below evil, she never thought she had met a man worse than her father but damn it he existed. With Darius came his mindless, ignorant nephew. He was cute but the chances of him being his own person where slim to none. Quest was her only chance to get away from the whole situation and if there was a way she was taking it.

Quest: You don't deserve this. He has been horrible to you. You can sign with G- major and start your album. This way you'll be making money.

Leila: Are you sure you can get me out of this?

Quest: Did you sign a contract?

Leila: No, I refused but he keeps pushing it.

Quest: Well if you sign with G-major than he can't touch you.

Leila: You make it sound so easy.

Quest: Trust me when I say it's not easy. We have to start on your album ASAP and we have to do marketing and all that. Are you ready for that?

Leila: Well I'm up to that challenge if you keep your end of the bargain.

Quest: Darius will have no say in what happens to your career.

Leila: Is there any way we can exercise him right off the face of the planet?

Quest: As much as you may want to, you can't.

Leila: How about you get that contract together tonight and I'll sign it in the morning.

Quest: That is a great idea. I have your number I'll call you in the morning.

Leila: Alright I can't wait.

Quest: Do you need a ride home or do you have a car?

Leila: I have a car or something that looks like one.

Quest: Alright, I'll see you in the morning.

Quest gave her a warm smile as he walked out of the studio. She jumped out of her seat as soon as he disappeared and started screaming. It was finally over, no more painful memories being relived ever time Darius wanted her to sign. No more hours spent hiding from him. She was out of his clutches and she was finally going to live her dream and do it with out him. While she was jumping and screaming, Darius walked into the room. He just watches her as she jumps around. The smell of the alcohol and his cologne hit her all at once. She turned around to find Darius watching her. The way he leered at her made her skin crawl. She tried to gather her things and walk out of the studio but he grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. She was used to the yanking and the shoving but it was never like this. She looked around frantically for an exit but every second Darius got closer to her. He pressed his body against her holding her against the wall. She was more uncomfortable now than she had ever been around Darius. He was always relatively reserved, he would leer at her when she would get dressed for a concert but he never touched her. He would make comments about her looking sexier than any woman older than her or about her being well endowed in the T&A department but he never touched her. His hand began to slide from her waist over her butt and down her thigh. She smacked his hand off her and pushed him off of her using all her might. She began to run but he grabbed her by her waist and slammed her harder into the wall. She let out a painful scream as his hands began ripping at her clothes. He was so determined to get her shirt open that he ripped it exposing the black lace bra she was wearing. The tears began to poor out of her eyes. She may have been getting out the next day but tonight she was trapped. He tried repeatedly to kiss her while he violated her. She tried to figure out why he would kiss her, like this was in some way consensual. She tried to search her mind to think of something else, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. He released her for a second, she thought she was free. She grabbed her jacket and walked toward the door but he picked her up and laid her on the couch outside the studio. She kicked and she screamed but Darius out weighted her by about 70 pounds. He laid on top of her and practically ripped her jeans off of her. He began caressing her as though they were making love. She was crying uncontrollably now and had given up on getting out of this unchanged. When he finished violating her he got up and walked over to the chair in front of her and said the words she could never forget.

Darius: Leila, you will never tell anyone about this. It's not like they would believe you any way. Look at the way you dress, you wanted this all along. That's why you flaunt your perfect little body with low rise jeans and flaunt your full breasts in low cut tops. You practically asked for it, I just gave you what you wanted. It will be your word against mine and I'm a credible person, you're a half naked little girl pretending to be a woman. You're a 16 year old girl who wants to make in to the music biz. That's what I'll tell everybody and they'll believe me.

Leila: I'm signing with G-major tomorrow. Quest and I have already talked about it. I'm done with you tonight Darius.

Darius: I'll find another little freak just like you. Only she'll be less whiny.

He got up and got dressed and walked out of the studio like nothing had happened. She gathered her clothes and got dressed. Her shirt was entirely to ripped to wear so she just stuffed it in her purse. She pulled a card out of her purse that had a phone number and an address on it. She grabbed her car keys and sped to the address on the cad. She ran up the steps and banged on the door. Quest opened the door as thought he were ready to defend himself when he realized it was her. Before she could say anything to her she fell into his arms crying. She wouldn't tell him what happened but he hugged her while she cried. The next day she signed to G- major and never looked back.


	15. from Leila's eyes

Leila's POV:

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I'm tired of therapy but its helping; I'm finally over what happened to me, what Darius did to me. I have so much going for me now. I'm getting married to the man I love, I'm working on my third album after the last one went double platinum, and most of all I can finally look in the mirror and not see the 16 year old girl that got raped that night. I always thought the word rape was so sickening, thinking that one person could do that to someone else made my stomach turn. The word my therapist used for me was even worse, victim; it made me sound so helpless. But now I realize that I was helpless that night. I never had my father around to teach me how to handle myself. So two days after it happened I started taking self defense classes. Now here I am three years later, I confronted my attacker and came out on top. Most of time victims don't get that chance. I don't need him to go to prison; I just need him to realize that his power over me is broken. That's what makes this victory so sweet, I got my point across and I could see it in the sick fuck's eyes. Just as my thoughts were getting deeper I could her Jude knocking on the door and calling my name. I couldn't help but feel guilty, we had been best friends for three years and I never told her. All of that was going to change but I had to tell Shay first.

Jude: What was that all about?

Leila: I was just getting my power back.

Jude: What are you talking about? I know he did something to you Leila. Why won't you tell me what he did?

Leila: I never told anybody, but I think it's about time I did. I'm going to tell you Jude but first I have to tell my fiancé. Hopefully I'll still have a fiancé after I finish.

Jude: Leila, your scaring me.

Leila: There's nothing to be scared about it's over.

Jude: Now you're really scaring me. You weren't like having an affair with Darius were you?

Leila: Jude you know how I feel about him! The only reason I touched him was to hurt him!

Jude: I used to think you hated Shay.

Leila: I did, but I always thought he was cute.

Jude: Really, you thought he was cute when you called him the sign of Satan?

Leila: He was a little less cute that day; he was acting like a four year old.

Jude: Leila will you tell me what's going on with you and Darius?

Leila: In time you'll know everything Jude.

Jude: You sound like a fortune cookie.

Leila: No a fortune cookie would say "In time everything will be revealed."

Jude: Sarcastic and a bit bitchy, yea that's my Leila.

Leila: Oh Yea! The sarcastic bitch is back and biting.

The plane ride home was silent. Jude and Tommy sat across from showing me and Shay how disgusting we really were. I always thought of Jude as a prude, I guess it just took the right person to bring it out of her, and apparently Tommy was the right person. Once we got home I decided to spend the night with Shay. I was going to tell him everything and I knew he wasn't going to like it. When we walked into his apartment my stomach jumped into my throat. I had everything I was going to say planned out so perfectly but when he was in front of me I didn't know what to say. He walked to his bedroom and I followed him, before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him. I learned something along time ago; when you love someone you can usually tell when their kiss is different. Shay pulled away realizing that my kiss was not the same. I was terrified; I thought for sure he would leave me once he found out. He just looked at me, and that made me even more terrified. He knew something was wrong so I couldn't tell him its nothing.

Shay: Alright, I'm ready now tell me.

Leila: Tell you what?

Shay: Don't play stupid Leila.

Leila: I'm so scared to tell you because it's going to change everything.

Shay: (surprised to feel his eyes watering) will you please just tell me?

Leila: (already crying her eyes out) the night before I signed to G-major your uncle came back from a party drunk. I had just finished talking to Quest about signing the next day and I was jumping around the studio. I tried to get my things and leave when I saw the way he was looking at me but he grabbed me and through me into the wall. I tried a couple more times to get away but I was helpless. (Sobbing uncontrollably) he kept trying to kiss me while he did it and I couldn't figure out why. He raped me Shay! That's why I hate your uncle so much! He took advantage of me and he pretty much scared me for life. After he was done he told me that if I told anyone than he would tell them that I was just a little girl trying to get into the music business. He had me convinced that no one would believe me because he was such a credible person.

Shay: He did what? He couldn't have… oh my God Leila, I'm sorry.

Leila: (Suddenly she gets control of her self) you didn't believe me?

Shay: I believe you, trust me I do. I just can't believe he would do that to you.

Leila: Shay I was so scared to tell you because I thought you would hate me.

Shay: Why would I hate you, you didn't do anything wrong.

Leila: (running and jumping into Shay's arms) I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Shay: I wish you would have, than I would have killed him along time ago.

Before I could completely understand what he was saying he was out the door with his keys in his hand. I chased him down the steps and outside to his car. I had my hand on the door and I was screaming for him not to go but he just stared straight ahead of him like a zombie. He pulled of and I was left on the curb in tears. I ran as fast as I could to get back in the house and get my keys. I grabbed my key and my phone and ran to my car. I knew where he was going I just had to beat him there. I was going about 90 miles per hour when I realized there was a cop behind me. Good, chances were that I was going to need him very soon. I saw Shay's car going about as fast as I was. Unfortunately he beat me to the studio; he got out of the car and ran like he was on fire. I didn't even waste time turning my car off I opened the door and slammed it as I was running away. I walked into the studio and there was a trail of broken objects that marked the direction Shay went in. I followed it slowly until I heard Shay yelling.

Shay: YOU RAPED HER! WHAT KIND OF MAN DOES THAT!

Darius: Is that what the little bitch told you, she wanted just as bad as I did. That's why I won't allow you to marry her. She's a whore just like her mother.

Shay: How could you talk about her that way when you know I love her? I'm going to make sure you never put her hand on him again.

Leila: (running into the room and grabbing Shay) baby, please don't do this. He's not worth it. Don't you see I'm fine now? Shay, please don't do this. I Love you and he can't change that we don't need him. His power is gone, that's what I told him in our hotel room earlier. "¡No más miedo! No correré de usted más." That's what it means Shay.

He just looked at me and I knew what he had to do. I let go of him and I thought he was going to kill his uncle. Trust me when I say Darius put up a fight. The police officer cam in and struggled to break up the fight, before I knew it we were on our way to the police station. I was sitting in my cell when I heard my brother Juan's voice from around the corner. That's when all the real fun started.


	16. Your going to need company!

¿Está usted fuera de su mente maldita? ¿Qué en el nombre del dios donde usted que piensa? Usted y su novio estúpido.

(Are you out of your mind? What in God's name where you thinking? You and your stupid boyfriend.)

Needless to say Juan was very angry. He was looking at Leila through the bars as though she had just murdered three men. The only reason they locked her up was because she cursed out a cop when he was trying to calm her down. Her fiancé was being locked up for trying to defend her. She'd curled up into a tiny ball and cried her eyes out before Juan got there. They had told her that Darius was pressing charges and that Shay would be there for a couple of days. What the hell kind of person would do that? After everything he had said and done to them in the past I don't know 12 fucking hours wasn't enough to make her life a living hell. Now he had to take her fiancé from her for the night. She felt sick to her stomach when he walked past her cell and blew a kiss at her. She could still her Juan screaming in the background. He was beyond angry that he was picking her up from jail. She was so happy to hear Jude's voice yelling at one of the officers.

Jude: What the hell is she in a cell for, she tried to stop the fight not sell tickets to it?

Tommy: I'm actually positive that the way you're talking to the officer right now will not help you with this.

Jude: I suggest you let her out of that cell before I have about 50 G-major lawyers her to turn this precinct inside out.

Tommy: What my girlfriend is trying to say is that it would calm her down tremendously if you would let her best friend out of that cell.

Officer: Her bail is set at $5000.

Tommy: I'm sorry did you just say $5000? What did she do shit on the president's lawn?

Jude: Are you fucking kidding me? That's absolutely insane.

Officer: You can afford it can't you Ms. Instant Star?

Jude: Is that supposed to be funny or is being a dick therapeutic?

Officer: I'm going to have to ask you to control your self Ms. Harrison.

Juan: Listen bro, I got the money just let my little sister out of there.

Officer: I'll start the paper work.

Juan: Yea do that. Where the hell is he?

Jude: Are you looking for Shay or Darius?

Juan: I'll settle for either. My little sister is sitting in jail cell because she cursed out a couple of cops.

Jude: I'm sorry you had to come all the way down here for this.

Tommy: Not to be rude but why are you here, she called us to come get her?

Juan: I'm her next of kin. Since she's already in the system they couldn't do anything but call me.

Tommy: What would her mother say if she found out she had been in jail?

Juan: Something along the lines of where's the liquor.

Jude: Tommy I wouldn't touch to much on that subject if I were you baby.

Tommy: Thank you for saying that after the fact.

When they finally let Leila out her and Jude went back to their apartment. Leila felt horrible. She spent the night lying in her bed trying to stop herself from crying. She hadn't felt this bad in a very long time. The love her life was locked up in a cell and there was no way she could get to him. That was when it really hit her that she was more in love with Shay than she had been with any man before him. He was the one for her and she had found him. What started out as something heartless now involved her heart? She was in love, not the commercial kind, the kind that makes you feel sick to your stomach all the time. She was in the kind of love that made you a better person. With all the mushy emotions going on around her she suddenly found herself extremely pissed off. She was sitting in her room with a box of tissue crying her eyes out. She looked sad to; she was wearing a pair of loose, black yoga pants, a grey tank top and grey new balances. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and at this point she figured that "Fuck make- up" was the best way to say how she felt about it. As she looked at herself in the mirror her anger grew beyond what she could have imagined. She threw on her jean jacket, fixed her hair, grabbed her keys and busted out of her room. Jude nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Leila.

Jude: What the hell was all that for?

Leila: He's not going to ruin my life any more.

Jude: Who's not going to ruin your life?

Leila: Isn't it bad enough that he scared me for life and made it so I needed therapy?

Jude: Are you talking about Darius.

Leila: No Jude, the other villain of this epic story.

Jude: Where are you going?

Leila: I'm going to confront the sick, sadistic, son of a bitch that got my fiancé locked up.

Jude: What is that going to do?

Leila: It's not enough that he raped me now he wants to take away the love of my life. I'm tired of taking this shit lying down. He's fucked with the wrong chica this time. I used to be so afraid of him Jude. Not anymore, now homeboy needs to be afraid of the little Spanish chica with an attitude and a score to settle. Fuck the law they can suck that non-existent dick you're always talking about. Él me llamó una perra, tan le demostraré uno!

Jude: He raped you? When? Fuck the answer to those questions. You need company, your not going against Darius alone.


	17. Revenge is a dish best served cold

A/N: I'm so sorry everybody, it's been one rough ass year and I haven't really had time to write on this story. I'm going to be posting much faster now. Well this is chapter 17 and the Leila's song is actualy Christina Aguilera's and it's called "Save me from Myself" the other song is "Speechless" by Beyonce. Please read and review. Tell me what you think.

Leila: Jude, are you crazy? We can't do that. It sounds way to BTK killerish if you know what I mean.

Jude: Crazy yes, but I guarantee he'll drop the charges.

Tommy: And he'll trade them in for shiny new ones with matching metal bracelets Jude.

Leila: I know people but none reckless enough to do that. I know you want to help but this might be taking it too far. What if one of us messes up? Then were all fucked!

Jude: This is just crazy enough to work. I know this sounds reckless and dangerous but this will work.

Sadie: Well if were going to do this then were going to need as much help as possible.

Jamie: Hold on one fucking minute, you can't tell me that you're seriously considering this.

Tommy: It is a good plan. I am the first to admit that this is a little crazy but she's right it would work.

Sadie: I don't know about the rest of you but I'm entirely too girly to go to prison.

Kwest: Let's all not exchange glances like that wasn't painstakingly obvious.

Leila: Score one for Kwest!

Tommy: Let's venture farther off the subject matter please.

Leila: So I guess were doing this.

Jamie: The hell we are?

Leila: Jamie, will you grow a pair and finally do something dangerous for once?

Jamie: I have balls, their just not big brass shiny ones like Tommy's.

Tommy: I didn't know you were envious Andrews.

Kwest: You don't have to be fearless but we have to do something and unless any of you have a plan that's a little more legal than this is what we're doing.

Jude: Ok, so here's the plan. Leila, you're going to be bait. You're going to go see him tomorrow night but you won't be alone. Kwest and Jamie we'll be right behind you because they're the only ones left on his good side. Then while you're talking to him the rest of us we'll set up for the grab. The moment the three of you leave the power will go out. Kwest I'm going to need blueprints of the entire building including were the power box is.

Kwest: Do I look like Ethan Hunt; I can't do that mission impossible bull shit Jude.

Jamie: I think I can hack into the computer and find one, I know where the up stairs power box is.

Leila: I think I can get us some real muscle, no offense boys. Juan and Angel owe me a favor. All it takes is a phone call and a plane ticket.

Jude: Well, I think we need to enjoy tonight.

Jamie: I think so too considering we'll be in jail in two days.

Tommy: So tomorrow we buy all black and Nixon masks?

Jude: No, tomorrow we all look like Darius.

Jude pulled a mask out of her bag that bared an uncanny resemblance to Darius. Leila gave Jude a mischievous smile as she yanked the mask from her hand. She couldn't help but be excited about what they were about to do. Leila decided that since they were doing something reckless in 24 hours than they all needed to go out and have some fun. Everybody got dressed in their club best and met at Leila and Jude's apartment. This night had to be the best they've ever had. They did anything they could think of, Karaoke, dancing at a few clubs, drinking like fish, then falling asleep at Tommy's somewhere around seven a.m. Tommy and Jude disappeared a few minutes after Kwest and Sadie did. When they woke up they were all hung-over and tired. Leila made a pot of coffee and found some donuts and put them on a plate and bought them to the living room. They went over the plan again, and then Kwest and Sadie went out and bought their supplies. Jude's mind was racing. She couldn't believe what Darius had done to Leila. She always thought that Leila didn't like Darius because of how he treated her; she had no idea that he rapped her. That's why this plan was so important. Up until now Darius had gone unpunished and that didn't work for Jude. It was time for him to pay for what he had done. Jude looked over at Leila and gave her a sly smile. This had to work!

10:30pm…

Jude, Tommy, Sadie, Juan, and Angel were out side sitting in the van they rented. Leila was standing outside freaking out. She wasn't sure she could face Darius down again, the last time she almost threw up. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She pulled at her dark blue seven jeans self consciously before smoothing her black and white tube top with her hands. She didn't know why she let Darius do this to her anymore, she was supposed to be over him raping her. But something about him still made her skin crawl. She walked up the steps to Darius's office with Quest at her side. She looked him in his eyes and he actually looked terrified. He stood up and walked to the other side of his desk so the fear wouldn't show. He could see the fire in her eyes. It wasn't just power, it was anger and fury. Kwest could see it to so he just walked behind her because being caught in that death glare was not where he wanted to be. She walked up to Darius and looked him in his eyes and laughed as his cocky smirk fought its way onto his face. She decided to stare at him and see how long it would take him to crack. He walked away from her and sat back down at his desk.

"Is there a reason your in my office at this time of night?" Darius asked trying to sound as though he were in control of his emotions.

"Drop the charges against my fiancé Darius!"

"Or what, you're going to hit me and say rude Spanish comments to me?"

"You have no right to press charges against him. Damn it he's your nephew and the only person that's been on your side lately and he finds out that you raped his fiancé and came after you. That shouldn't even surprise you. He's upset, so much that he can't even look at you and you're surprised at that. He was crying when I told him. Look at what you've done, all the people you've hurt, and all the pain you've caused. Do you even feel bad about it?"

"Leila, I don't have time for this? Get out of my office now?" Darius yelled annoyed.

"Or what," Leila said leaning into his face. "You'll rape me again?"

"I won't say it again. Shay needs to learn how to act and marrying you will only delay that process so the longer it takes to get rid of you, the longer he'll be in jail. And as for you, you can go to hell." Darius said still wearing that cocky smile.

"After you ass hole! You're testing the wrong woman; Hell hath no fury like a woman that's as pissed as me."

Leila turned on her heels and walked out the door with Kwest following her. She and Kwest snuck off to their changing location just before the power went out. Darius cursed the lights before walking out of his office. Before he could completely cross the threshold he was hit was something hard in the back of his head. He fell on the ground hard letting out a pain filled moan. Before he could get up somebody grabbed his face with a cloth covered in chloroform. He wiggled for a second before finally passing out. Juan came around the corner and threw Darius over his shoulder and carries him outside to the van. Everyone climbed in after Juan threw Darius in the back and they pulled off toward a warehouse. When they got there, Jamie and Kat jumped out to set everything up including where they were going to tie Darius. Kat gave the signal after about 10 minutes and they pulled the van into the ware house. Angle hopped out of the driver seat and pulled Darius's sleeping form out of the van. Leila tied double knot around his hands and ankles and then went to get the Drag Queens from the limo outside. When they walked in Angel drove the van outside and set up the camera in front of Darius. Jude pulled out the smelling salt after making sure everybody understood that they couldn't talk anymore and had all their skin covered. After that they woke Darius up and turned the tape on and walked out side. Juan stayed inside holding a fake gun just in case Darius didn't do what he was told but he didn't even want to see what was happening. Once the Drag Queens walked out of the warehouse, Angel instructed his limo driving friend to take the "ladies" somewhere and make sure they're not going to talk. Leila walked back in and looked at the look on Darius's face and realized that he felt like she did the night he raped her. Part of her felt bad but the other part said he deserved it and that he had to do it. To add insult to injury the lucky bastard wouldn't remember because after it was over they knocked him out with more Chloroform. Leila told herself that she didn't want to know what Angel and Juan did for a living that they had all this stuff so she didn't ask any questions. After all that they dropped Darius off right were it all started. They looked at the tape and it wasn't as disgusting as they thought, at least not to the girls. The Queens made Darius watch them have sex and play with himself like he was enjoying it. The girls sealed a copy of the tape and sent a note with it to Darius's house. When Darius opened the envelope he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He immediately called to find Leila. He went to the Studio where she was recording and told her he had dropped the charges on Shay. In return she gave him a another copy of the tape and told him that is he bothered them again than the tape would be all over the internet and Jay Leno would be talking about it in his monologue.

Shay walked into his apartment from the police station relieved. He walked into his room, dropped his things and walked back into the living room to find Leila asleep on his sofa. He walked over to her and ran his hand softly through her hair. She moaned quietly in her sleep before burrowing deeper into the blanket covering her. Shay decided he needed a shower before he woke her up. He took his shower, got dressed, turned on some music, and started cooking dinner. He walked back into the living room and kissed her on her cheek, then her neck, then her chest, then her stomach. Before he could go any lower she giggled and opens her eyes. When she saw him she jumped up into his arms and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He brought her into the kitchen so she could taste what he was cooking and wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist. He didn't know what she had done but his uncle looked worried when he came to the jail to drop the charges. Shay was so worried about Leila while he was in jail. She didn't deserve anything his uncle had done to her. She was probably the sweetest most amazing girl he had ever been with and he loved everything about her. Leila turned around and smiled at him as she looked for something to drink in the refrigerator and Shay's heart melted. He almost couldn't believe he had found her. The woman of his dreams was in his kitchen drinking apple juice and tasting his food. His uncle did some horrible things to her and he couldn't see doing anything to hurt her. If anything he wanted to save her from any man that would want to hurt her that way. But she would never let him. She was entirely too independent for that and she was more than capable of taking care of herself and she had no problem telling him that.

"Do you want to tell me why you're staring at me that way or should I be on my way out the door with a baseball bat in my hand?" Leila said raising her eyebrow at Shay.

"You look beautiful and I missed you so much." Shay said smiling at her.

"You are crazy; I look a hot shitty mess. I'm wearing a wife beater and Ms. New Booty shorts and I think I just realized what you see. I'm half naked." Leila said pulling at her clothes.

"It's not that. I'll admit you do look hot in that out fit but that's not what I meant by beautiful. I meant you look gorgeous to me right now. I don't know what it is but you just look special."

"You mean short bus, don't eat the paste, and stop licking the glass special?" Leila asked jokingly.

"Oh and the sarcasm was missed the most. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't hear those smart ass comments on a daily basis."

"Well get use to it! I believe you just signed up for a life time supply. You want to hear the new song I wrote about you?"

"Yea, let's hear it."

Leila disappeared and came back holding her guitar. She turned off the music playing in the living room and hopped up on the counter. She began softly strumming each not softly. She closed her eyes as the music filled the room. She opened her eyes and stared into his as the words poured softly out of her soft pink lips.

"It's not so easy

Loving me

It gets so complicated

All the things you have to be

Everything's changing

But you're the truth

I'm amazed by all your patience

Everything I put you through

And when I'm about to fall

Some how you're always waiting

With your open arms to catch me

Your gonna save me from myself

From myself, your gonna save from myself

My love is tainted

By your touch

Well some guys have shown me Aces

But you've got that royal flush

I know its crazy everyday

Tomorrow may be shaky

But you never turn away

And don't ask me why I'm crying

Cause when I start to crumble

You know how to keep me smiling

You're always save me from myself

From myself, myself

Your gonna save me from myself

I know it's hard, it's hard

You've broken all my walls

You've been my strength, so strong

And don't ask me why I love you

It's obvious your tenderness is what I need to make me

A better woman

To myself

You're gonna save me from myself, myself."

As she ran her fingers across the last key a bright smile crossed her face. She put down the Guitar and walked over to him. He smiled and tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She melted into him and deepened the kiss. He pushed her into the counter before lifting her onto it. He pulled away when he thought about the pot she was next to. He turned the pot off and pulled her off the counter and in front of the fire place. She sat down and reached her hand out to him. He kneeled down next to her and kissed her again this time a lot deeper. His hands began roaming hungrily all over her body as he laid her back on the rug. She pulled away and focused on unbuttoning his shirt as his hand slipped softly up her shirt. She kissed him again as she pushed his shirt over his broad shoulders and let it hit the floor. He pulled away and climbed on his knees and pulled her to her knees. He kissed her again as she began pulling his tank top out of his pants and pulled it over his head. He pulled her wife beater over her head and moved his kisses down to her collar bone. He kissed and nipped the soft skin before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. Before it fell to the floor he pulled her warm body tightly against his. She pulled away from the kiss and began sucking on his ear. Shay moaned before lying her back down on the plush white rug. He slid the shorts over her hips along with her underwear and pulled away just to look at her. He put his hand on face and leaned down to kiss her. He slid his hand down and watched her arch her back as he caressed her breasts in his hands. Her eyes opened and met his and he melted. She reached down and began working on getting his pants off of him when she felt his hand slide between her thighs and rub firmly on her clit. Shay used his other hand to make her lie back down. He kept massaging her clit; he moved his other hand to one of her breast and brought his mouth to the other. She wrapped her hand around his head and rubbed it softly as her moans grew louder. Shay looked up and grabbed the remote to the stereo and turned in on, Beyonce's voice began pumping through the speakers as she finally gets his pans off.

"You got me… You got me… You got me… Speechless."

Shay slowly enters her feeling her nails dig into his back with every stroke.

"Lock opens, door knob turns, there appears your face. Going out my head I think I'm losing all my mind. Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night,"

Leila rolls him over so she's on top of him. He runs hid hands through her hair and kisses her softly as his strokes become harder and deeper.

"Laying so closely, I feel your skin rubbing and touching me, only sweat between us, Feeling you kissing and pleasing me, I rub your back, I kiss your neck."

Shay rubs his hands down her sides as his assault on her body continues. Her moans grow louder as Shay lifts her onto his lap.

"You got me… You got me… You got me… Speechless."

Leila moans "¡Se siente tan bueno!" out loud making Shay smile. Jesse Powell's song "You" is the next to play through the speakers. Shay pulls back and Locks eyes with Leila before making love to her for the rest of the night.

A/N: Well there it is, hope you like it


	18. Broken promises

AU: here you go people another chapter as fast I could possibly get it to you between classes, finals, studying, and papers. I hope you like it. I could use your reviews.

I don't own Instant Star, just the charachters I create.

Jude and Tommy lay in the bed tired, naked and sweaty. Jude couldn't help but think about the hectic week they had. She had been through a lot in the past four years but that didn't even compare to what she had seen, heard, and done this week. She looked up at Tommy and smiled. He was playing with her and staring at the ceiling. He was possibly the biggest change she was dealing with. She had spent every night with him since they went out. She still didn't know if she could trust him to stay. He said he wasn't going anywhere but that didn't mean much. She spent three long years without him and after spending a week with him she couldn't see living with out him. What did that mean? She was so confused. She had spent all this time trying to get Leila's love life under control and now that that was taken care of she had her own to worry about. She couldn't help but feel like she was moving a little to fast and maybe what she really needed was to get up and go sleep alone in her own bed. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She never wanted to move from the spot she was in. What would happen if she stayed here? She would fall asleep and wake up with him and become even more attached to him than she was now. Could she be more attached to him? What the hell was she supposed to do? She couldn't make her self get up and get dressed but her mind kept screaming that that's what she needs to do. She closed her eyes as his hand began moving up and down her back. She looked back up at him and bit her lip. What if she just gave in? She could get hurt. She would have to move on but this time it would be easier… but she would probably kick herself for falling for him again. Who was she kidding? She never stopped loving Tommy. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't think about him while he was gone.

"You're going to burn a hole in my chin if you keep staring at me like that." Tommy said jokingly.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how long I'd been staring." Jude whispered looking away.

"Something you want to talk about?"

"Just thinking, I think I might do that a little too much."

"I was thinking about all the stuff we've been through this week. It's been one thing after another. Is your life always this interesting?"

"No, usually my life is boring, with the exception of all that drama with Shay. You started all the excitement."

"Well bring on the boring because personally all the drama was beginning to give me bad nerves."

"I think I'm going home tonight." Jude said suddenly out of no where.

"Um… ok. You want me to come with you; we can sleep in your bed tonight?" Tommy said without realizing he was pleading with her.

"I just think I need to sleep alone tonight. I'm starting to get way too attached to you and  
I'm still not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"What's wrong with getting attached to me?"

"I still don't know if I can trust you. It's only been a week"

"Jude, why don't you tell me exactly what you're trying to say?"

"I just want to spend the night alone. I promise, I'll see you at the studio on the morning."

Jude got out of the bed and put her clothes on quietly. She grabbed her shoes and walked over to kiss Tommy. He forced a smile and watched her as she walked out. She put her shoes on in the living room before grabbing her jacket and her purse. When she got in her car she couldn't help but want to kick herself. She drove to her apartment and the whole way there she couldn't believe what she had done. She walked into her apartment and slammed the door. "I just want to spend the night alone" did she really say that? The last thing she wanted to do was to spend the night alone. She changed into her pajamas and walked into the kitchen to get some ice cream. Chocolate was the only way she was going to get through her night alone in her apartment. She plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. This was going to be a long night and she already knew it. She had just begun to dose off when she heard a knock at her door. She opened her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. She got up and opened the door to find Leila's little sister standing at the door crying.

"Lorena, what's wrong?" Jude asked pulling her into a tight hug.

"I just needed to get away from my mom for a while. Is Leila here?"

"No, I'm assuming she's at Shay's. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You mind if I crash here for the night, just till Leila gets back home?"

"Sure, you can sleep in her room because these days she never does. Do you want to talk about whatever is causing you to not want to go home?" Jude said as she watched Lorena make her way to her sister's room.

"Maybe after I talk to Leila."

Lorena disappeared into Leila's room while Jude watched confused. She was just about to walk in her room and got to sleep when she heard someone else knock on the door. She looked down at the floor and walked to the door with a frustrated sigh. She swung open the door prepared to cuss someone out when she saw Tommy standing there looking distraught. He brushed past her and walked into the apartment. It was obvious that he was a little less than thrilled. Soon as she closed the door he spun her around and slammed his lip onto hers. She was surprised for a second then melted into him indulging herself into it. He pulled away and looked at her with what she thought was worry in his eyes. He walked over to the sofa and sat down with a loud sigh. Jude just looked at him as he fidgeted uncomfortably pulling at his clothes. Soon he gave up on sitting and stood up and paced back and forth in the living room.

"Can you explain to me why you just can't forgive me?" Tommy asked with pleading eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jude said putting both hand on her hips.

"I've been lying in my bed since you left trying to figure out how exactly I can make you forgive me. I'm confused; I thought you were the one who wanted to be together right now. What the fuck do I have to do to get you to trust me? I'm trying as hard as I can and I'm trying to act like it doesn't bother me when you say things like 'I don't think I can trust you yet' but it breaks my heart when you say that Jude. Yes, I'm perfectly aware that it's only been a week but I have been working my ass off to get back in your good graces and all I get is the same bitterness and anger. So you tell me what the hell I have to do?"

"It's only been a week Tommy. It's going to take a little longer to deal with three years of being mad at you. I'm sorry this isn't going fast enough for you and I don't know how you thought this was going to go but it's going to take time."

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere?"

"You have to be around for longer than a week. Did you honestly think you were going to come back and everybody was going to go 'Whoopee Tommy's back, lets all strip naked and do the hula!' it doesn't work that way. You have to put in more than a weeks worth of work to get any kind of reward."

"I was hoping that you would at least let yourself get close to me. You let yourself get naked but you refuse to do the hula."

"Okay you weren't supposed to turn that comment against me. Yes I slept with you on more than one occasion. Are you happy? I don't have super human restraint powers."

"So you only slept with me because you couldn't restrain yourself, not because you honestly wanted to be with me?"

"That's not what I said! I said I couldn't restrain myself when it came to you. You're not being fair what do you want from me; I'm trying to be tough about this Tommy but what you did hurt. It wasn't easy to try and act like the only thing bothering me was the fact that you were gone. Never mind the fact that I slept with you and that's why you're leaving." Jude said with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can't change the mistakes I made. You have to understand that I was basically a pedophile. Do you have any idea what they do to pedophiles in prison? It's not pretty Jude, and if I stayed that's where I would have been."

"Why does everybody keep telling me that? I get it I was only 16 and you were 22, you don't have to keep hammering that in. What the fuck does that have to do with anything? You were wrong, you left me. Why is it that I have to feel bad for the shit you did? You left me after I lost my virginity and all you said to me was that you were sorry and you had to leave."

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't have let it go that far?"

"Why did you?"

"Jude isn't it obvious; I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the first time you kissed me and I told you that I didn't feel that way. I had kept it under control and I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did that night. I kept staring at you and you would do all these really sexy things and it got to be too much and I fucked up royally." Tommy said stepping toward Jude.

"You fucked up royally?" She said through clenched teeth stepping back to avoid Tommy. "I'm so happy that out of all the woman you have dated and slept with; I was your royal fuck up. I'm sure there are plenty of girls that would kill to be Little Tommy Q's fuck up."

"Jude that's not what I said, I-"

"You what Tommy?" She screamed at him with her arms folded. "If I'm such a big fuck up Tommy why are you here? What the hell are you trying to prove be coming back and reliving your big mistake?"

"Jude stop putting words in my mouth. I didn't say that. I said I fucked up with you. You are in no way a mistake."

"Tommy, I think you should leave before I say something that I can't take back. I can feel all the hostility rising and quite frankly I'm either going to throw up or begin cursing like an even bigger sailor than before." Jude said walking to the door and opening it. "I'll see you in the morning… well I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"You promise?"

"Have _I _ever gone against my word?"

"You see its comments like that that hurt the most. Let's get this all out now!" Tommy said slamming the door shut and looking at Jude. "I was in love with you and I wasn't supposed to do anything about it at least until it wasn't illegal to touch you. I tried more than once but no matter what I did I always ended up in one compromising position or another. Like on your 16th birthday when I should have been trying to console you not tonguing you down in the rain. I had to make you say it didn't happen or I would have had to leave then. We couldn't happen then, if we did there were sure to be consequences for the both of us. When I got on that plane to go to New York, I refused to take my sunglasses off because I was crying like a fucking baby. I missed you every day I was gone but I knew I had to stay away from you because I wasn't the type of guy you needed then. You needed someone who could grow up with you and not expose you to things you really weren't ready for. I went too far so I had to do something I really didn't want to do. In many ways you were probably the smartest choice in a woman I've ever made but it just wasn't the right time. When I said I fucked up that's just what I meant, I fucked up. I fucked up by not controlling myself; I fucked up by rushing you into something you weren't ready for. I fucked up by letting my emotions and my desires overtake me. Make no mistake Jude, I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time. I hope that one day you can forgive me and give me all of you and not just the part you think I deserve. Maybe one day you won't think you need to punish me anymore." Tommy said before cupping her face and wiping a tear from her eye.

Jude looked at him and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door. Jude sat on the sofa and thought to herself about what Tommy had just said. She truly wanted to forgive him but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think that he would hurt her again. She had this deep dark fear that she would be in his apartment with him and fall asleep and she would wake up and all of his things would be gone and he would be back in New York. The whole thing just made her nervous. She got up off the sofa, got dressed and grabbed her car keys. There had to be someone she could talk to.

7:30 am…

Shay could hear his alarm go off but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to wake up. He was all set to stay in bed and beg his fiancé to stay with him when he heard her on the phone cursing. He tried to ignore her but he could hear her cursing someone out in Spanish. He sunk his naked body deeper into the thick white comforter that covered his king size bed. He smiled to himself as he listened to her vivisect somebody with sarcasm. He turned toward the large window on her side of the room and grimaced at the bright sunlight. He pulled the blanket over his head in another attempt to fall asleep but it was useless because she didn't sound like she was calming down anytime soon. He pulled the cover off of himself and grabbed the blue plaid pajama pants that were lying beside the bed and slid them on moaning in frustration. He walked in the living room and leaned against the wall and watched as Leila paced back and forth holding a newspaper. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and let out a frustrated sigh when she saw herself on television. She was screaming louder now and the smile on Shay's face grew when he walked into the living room and sat next to her on the sofa. She turned to look at him and mouthed an apology. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her on her neck. She giggled softly and pulled the phone away only to push him off of her. Then he realized what she was screaming about.

"Please explain how the press found out that I was engaged… actually that's not the problem. The problem is that you're posting information that you haven't confirmed. I'm more than sure there's a way to sue you for that." Leila said standing up to pace again.

"It's not my problem. All I do is print what they give me, and yesterday they gave me that story. If you don't want your business in the paper become less famous before your wedding." Shay heard the other man say on the end before Leila's eyes flashed angrily.

"You puny son of a bitch! The only reason you're worried about my life is because you can't have one of your own. What kind of man spends his day in other people's business?"

"I'm sure everyone would love to hear about the temper on Leila Reyes. I could be the one to tell them to." The man said sounding crazy enough to threaten Leila.

"Fuck off! Why don't you tell the people that I told you to fuck off, you ornery son of a bitch and mother fucker."

"And you curse like a sailor too. I really do like you." The man said before hanging up.

"They never cease to amaze me, one second you're living it the next their printing it." Shay said snatching the phone from Leila before she could call him back.

"It's annoying you know? All I do is live and they think it's so important to print that because other people want to know my every move. Why is it so hard to believe that I'm a person just like everybody else? I have feelings and I get angry but in order to make everyone happy I have to act like a lady. If you haven't noticed I'm not much of a lady." Leila said plopping into Shay's lap.

"No you don't always act like they say a lady should but your something bigger than they can comprehend. You are who you are and that is something they'll never understand."

"Now I remember why I said yes, I don't think I can ever really forget. Okay, it's time to get dressed and go to the studio. I have two songs I need to record and Jude left me a message saying she needed my input on a song. First I have to go home; I hear Lorena is sleeping in my bed. She's probably there to fuss at me about punching my brother because lets face it; Lorena finds out last." Leila said without taking a breath and hopping of Shay's lap.

When Leila got to her apartment her sister was lying in her bed. Leila walked in and shook her and led her into the dinning room where there was food on the table. Lorena sat down with out saying anything and began eating. She would look up at Leila every few minutes like she was thinking about what to say. Leila got up from the table and went into her room while Lorena continued eating her food. She got up once and sat back down looking at her plate biting her lip. She ran her hand through her thick jet black hair and took a deep breath before walking into Leila's room and dragging her out into the living room. First she stood up then she sat down then stood back up only to sit back down.

"I did something really stupid and I know mom is either going to kill me or give me the evil eye for the rest of my life." Lorena blurted out while pulling Leila onto the sofa.

"Well the punishment all depends on what you did. Knowing you, I'd say you went to a party and had your first underage drink and you think mom is going to find out that the biggest goody- goody in the world did something bad. Then all hell will break loose and you'll become the whore all the guys fuck under the bleachers. You'll live a horrible life of debauchery and you'll end up in hell like the Sunday school teacher told you when you were five."

"Must you be a bitch right now? I'm begging you to retract your claws just long enough to tell you what I did."

"Oh, aren't we touchy today? Okay would horribly boring thing did you do?" Leila said dryly.

"I might have gotten a tattoo and a couple of things pierced on a trip I went on with the boyfriend mom doesn't know I have and with out her permission." Lorena said pulling up my shirt to show Leila the butterfly on her left hip and a belly button ring.

"You're so getting your ass kicked up and down the hallway when mommy sees you."

"That's the thing, I expected her to act crazy and all she did was grab her purse and walk out of the door. I was expecting her to come out swinging and I was more than prepared to duck. I think she went to go see daddy yesterday, she was talking about him. He called and left a rather angry message on our answering machine about not liking the way mommy had been talking to us about him. I was hoping she would just say Cojalo and forget him but she talked to him on the phone and the next thing I know suddenly she leaves and comes back passive."

"That bastard has a way of getting under everyone's skin. Per Angel and Juan's request I went to talk to him so he would stop using his sons as messenger boys. He tried to act like he knew me. I made more than sure he knew that he didn't and that afterwards I whipped Angel's ass for telling me to go."

"Well I'm sure that went well. I would more than bet that you had to catch his big ass off guard. Not only is he twice your size but he's at lease 6 inches taller than you."

"Hell yeah I caught him off guard! I knocked on the door and pulled back as he opened it. I through most of my strength into that punch and he went down."

"Well what happened with papi, did he ask about me?"

"I didn't really stay long enough to let him. I cursed him out and called him a few three, four, and five letter words along with a disgusting bag of mostly water."

"I see he said something you didn't like and then your head spun ad you threw up pea soup."

"Don't psychoanalyze me bad seed, I'm not the one who went out and pierced my coochie."

"How did you know that's what I got pierced?"

"I knew because it was the only thing I could think with the exception of your nipples since you said you got things pierced and I didn't see a tongue ring."

"Don't change the subject. All I know is that mom has a filthy hobbit for a boyfriend. Every time he talks it sounds like he's channeling Frodo. The point is it's sounding like mom wants dad back."

"She can't possibly, our mother is not that stupid? She won't go back to him after the way he treated her and the way he tried to kill the 'love of her life' and maybe even her to. I'm hoping that's not it because I made a promise that I might have to break."

"What promise is that?"

"That I would never smack my mother."

AU: Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it.


	19. Lies, sex, secrets, and Liaisons

A/N: okay people here we go with another chapter. I'm setting up for some serious drama so keep reading it's about to get very interesting.

Jude sat in the studio tapping her pencil on her note book in frustration. She looked up at Speed and laughed at the over concentrated look on his face. He was staring at the sound board as though the instructions were written in German. She looked back down at what she was writing and couldn't help but feel that it need something she couldn't give it. She had left Leila a message hours ago but she figured she was either still with Shay or talking to her sister. She climbed off of her stool and began pacing in the small box. _Why the hell can't I figure this out? This is normally a lot easier._ Jude thought to herself quietly. She looked up to ask Speed something when she saw Tommy walk in and look at her. He looked as though he hadn't slept all night but then again neither had she. She ended up spending the night with her band in their apartment. It wasn't the first time she had done that but she wasn't with Tommy then. She didn't even know if she was really with Tommy or if they were just kidding themselves into thinking that what they were doing would work. She walked out of the studio and walked over to Tommy. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled away all Tommy could do was look at her. Before he could find anything to say EJ busted through the door screaming about new people. Tommy and Jude walked out to meet the new people while speed stood by the door and drooled. There were two girls standing with Georgia, one was very obviously Eden and the other they had never seen. She had thick strawberry blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, peach colored skin, and big sparkling blue eyes. When Jude looked at her she reminded her of the way Lindsay Lohan looked in Mean Girls.

"Jude, Tommy, this is Adrianna, she's a new recordee and were looking forward to a nice long relationship." Georgia said looking a lot like a proud parent.

"I'm Jude it's nice to meet you." Jude said extending her hand to the girl.

"It's nice to finally meet you; I've been following your career since you won the instant star contest. I love your music." Adrianna said grabbing Jude's hand and shaking it excitedly.

"Thank you Adrianna that's so sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth and please call me Dria. I can't wait to work with you and Leila Reyes."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Leila said walking over and standing next to Jude.

"Well if it isn't little miss attitude?" Eden said bitterly. "I hear that congratulations in order."

"Well you heard right." Leila said putting her hands on her hips.

"I guess its okay for you to marry my leftovers, the fact of the matter is I had him first."

"You do realize I had him before you did, so basically you had my leftovers." Jude said putting her arm on Leila's shoulder.

"Basically what my girl Jude is saying is go be a bitch to someone else, somewhere else."

"I'm sorry I can't do that because I'm now a member of the G Major family and you're going to have to get used to me." She said with an irritating smile crossing her face.

"Well if your family, I'm sure Georgia won't mind if I rearrange the rather unattractive face of yours." Leila said wiping the smile off her face.

"Hey what's everybody so excited about?" Shay said walking up and putting his arm around Leila and Jude.

"Apparently we have a new pet." Jude said making Leila laugh and drawing a giggle from Dria.

"Yeah, Georgia decided to bring in a new girl and apparently she comes with a pet bitch. Be a good girl Eden, sit boo boo sit." Leila said walking away.

"Shay make sure you don't touch we don't want you to get fleas." Jude said grabbing Dria's hand and following Leila.

"Wow, Eden I haven't seen you in about 2 years. How have you been?" Shay said trying to not to laugh.

"I've been fine. I hear congratulations in order."

"Yeah, I'm getting married. Did you ever think you'd see the day?"

"I thought you would find someone and fall in love; I just didn't know she'd by the anti-Christ. You could do so much better; I don't understand why you want to marry her."

"I'm happy and I'm in love. Isn't that what matters? My fiancé makes me a very happy man and I don't think I can do any better than her." Shay said walking away in the same direction as Jude, Leila, and Dria.

Eden watched as Shay walked away and made her way to one of the empty studios. _Pet bitch? She will regret that when I'm done with her._ Eden thought with an evil smile crossing her face. She couldn't stand to be in the same country with Leila, let alone the same building. That girl got everything and Eden got nothing. Eden was supposed to be the one getting the record deal but instead she nearly lost all of her money trying to back herself. Leila needed to pay for what she took from Eden, and since she was ruining one life she could easily ruin another one. Jude was another person Eden couldn't stand the sight of. Ever since Jude won that competition that Eden was supposed to win she had become a pain in her ass. Eden flipped open her phone and watched as Jude, Leila, Tommy, Shay, Speed, Kwest and Adrianna laughed. She dialed the number feeling shore of herself and turned her back to the happy group.

"What's up?" the voice on the other end said coolly.

"This is going to be easy. Shay won't know what hit him and neither will his whore." Eden said feeling proud.

"Don't get to cocky. As much as I hate Leila, I have to admit, she's smart and she can break you in half."

"I'll take care of her but you have to keep up your end of the bargain. I'll throw Jude in for free. They'll both pay for hurting us and I'll make sure of it."

"You will be well taken care of, as long as you break them up."

"I'll break them up. Shay belongs with me like you said."

Jude and Leila had sat Adrianna down and started telling her all about the things that happen at G major. Jude was sure she would fit in with them just fine especially since Speed wouldn't stop drooling. Jude looked over at Leila and Shay and she couldn't help but to smile. A week ago they wouldn't have been that comfortable because they would have been worried about their secret getting out. She looked over at Tommy and her smile widened. A week ago Tommy wasn't here and she didn't have a chance at having him back. In a weeks time her life and those around her had changed dramatically and she was happy with the change. Her best friend was getting married to her other best friend and she had Tommy. Life couldn't be better than it was right now.

"So what's the deal with the two of you and Eden?" Adrianna asked shyly.

"Oh dear God, hear we go." Shay said turning away.

"Needless to say they can't stand her and she can't stand them. Leila and Jude have despised that girl for years and I don't see that ending now that she's 'family,' I don't know what Georgia was thinking by bringing her." Speed said looking over at Eden.

"Hey Jude, you remember the time she thought she could piss us off by dating Kwest?" Leila said already laughing.

"How could I forget? She put on all these really sexy outfits and damn near shook her boobs in Kwest's face and all he said to her was that he wasn't interested."

"Instead of giving up and leaving him alone she begs him to help her with a song so she could be alone with him. He begged us not to make him do it but Georgia said it would put his name out there in another market. He sets up a studio session and when he walks in Eden is sitting in his chair in a bra and a thong that look more like string than what it was supposed to be." Leila said between fits of laughter.

"Don't laugh, not one part of that story was funny. What about the time she tried to make friends with Jude just to get into a private party."

"What the hell made her think that would work?" Tommy asked obviously confused.

"She put on her best behavior and bought Jude a present. Leila called her out every chance she got. She'd say things like 'look Jude, this is what a nobody looks like' or 'Eden, I now understand what its like to be you, they say it's not easy being that ugly.' Eden would look like her blood was boiling when Leila walked in the room." Speed said laughing to himself.

"You all make me sound so mean, Eden deserved every once of venom I sent her way. She would say things about me to get Jude to be her friend. Once she told Jude that I wanted to sleep with her and that's why I hug her so much. Trust me when I say that bitch got everything she deserved."

"I remember you got so pissed that you kissed me to prove you weren't gay. You tongued me down too." Kwest said smiling at Leila.

"Down boy, she's getting married." Jude said punching Kwest in his arm.

"Weren't you the same one who fussed at me for having feelings for Jude? How old was Leila when you kissed her."

"She was almost 18 and she kissed me." Kwest said defensively.

"Are you guys always this interesting?" Adrianna asked through fits of laughter.

"The stories are funny now, but when it was happening, it wasn't very funny." Speed said looking at the floor.

"Like the time Leila tried to stop Speed from trying to date her, she used some boy to make him think she had a boyfriend." Jude said laughing.

"That was so not funny, but she did feel so bad that she kissed me."

"Well you were just one giant kiss whore weren't you? Who here haven't you kissed?" Shay asked jokingly.

"I've never kissed Jude, and when I heard what she has planned for my bachelorette party, I might be drunk enough to give Jude a good smooch."

"You won't be that drunk. Either way you'll probably pass out before hand."

"Well you two plan on having entirely too much fun, I don't know how I feel about that."

"Don't worry Shay, I'll make sure you get nice and drunk before your wedding. You're going to need a lot of drinks to marry that girl." Kwest said earning a mean look from Leila.

"I see a serious ass kicking in your future Kwest if you keep making mean comments about me. If you want Kwest we can start pulling cards, but I guarantee you don't have as many as me." Leila said giving him a warning look.

"Like what?" Kwest asked testing her.

"Like premature ejaculation for one." Leila said looking at him.

"You have no proof that I actually came, all you know is that I had a hard on."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jude asked confused.

"Nothing, I've proved my point so I don't need to go any further." Leila said looking at the floor.

"Leila, can I see you in studio C please?" Kwest said getting up and walking away.

Everybody exchanged glances as Leila rolled her eyes and followed an obviously angry Kwest. When she got into the studio he slammed the door behind her and threw her into the wall. He stood so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"What the fuck was that?" Kwest said still fuming.

"What was what?"

"What is the one thing that I asked you not to tell anyone?"

"I didn't tell them what happened Kwest, nobody needs to know that."

"You might as well Leila; do you have any idea how much trouble I could get in for that?"

"That was three years ago Kwest, I'm a grown woman now." She said reaching out to touch him.

"Don't," he said knocking her hand away. "Don't touch me right now. I told you that no one can know that, I begged you to keep it a secret from everyone."

"Kwest no one will know just how much Jude and I have in common. You don't have to worry, no one will know about your big mistake." She said trying to brush past him.

"I never said you were a mistake." He said pulling her back between him and the wall. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"Why is it that every time you mention me kissing you than it's okay but when you even think I'm about to say something about what happened between us you get defensive and sensitive?" Leila asked looking him in his eyes.

"I just don't want all that to come out, nobody needs to know that you dumped me for him."

"We both know why I did, you told me… look it doesn't even matter what you said all that matters is that I'm getting married. You had no problem sleeping with Sadie; don't change your mind now."

"You're not being fair. You couldn't even tell me you were getting married I had to find out from Tommy. Why didn't you tell me what happened with Darius?"

"Don't do this Kwest, lets not take this traipse down memory lane. It always ends the same way, you angry and me walking away."

"No matter what you do Leila, Shay will never be me." He said rubbing his hand on her face.

"Who's not being fair now? You can't decide that you don't want me and then come back when I'm about to get married. No one will know what happen between you and me when I was 16 or how we got back to it when I was legal. Your secret affair is safe, so stop your worrying."

"I don't want you to get married."

"That sounds like a personal problem." She said attempting to walk away again, but Kwest pulls her back and kissed her passionately on the lips,

"That proves you still feel something for me. So why the hell are you getting married?" Kwest said after pulling away.

"I'm getting married because I'm in love with someone who loves me as much as I love him. He loved me enough to commit to me; you couldn't even kiss me in public."

"Your relationship was a secret from everyone until last week, when did he kiss you in public?"

"I was never confined to his bedroom; he took me out all the time even though I wanted to keep things a secret. It was my decision."

"So you're just as bad as me?"

"No, I didn't lie to him about how I felt by telling him it meant nothing. I didn't make him cry once a week. I didn't bring other men to show off in front of him to make him jealous. Most of all, I didn't break his heart and then pull bull shit like this when he got engaged."

"I've been trying to get you to come back for months, now you're engaged and you think I'm supposed to let you marry someone who isn't me. I don't think so. You still love me; I know you do because it shows in those sexy eyes of yours when you look at me."

"It's not that you want me, it's that you don't want him to have me. That's the only reason you don't want me to get married. I don't care what my eyes say to you, I'm getting married. Why don't you go back to fucking Sadie and leave me out of it."

"You know I love you, I've been telling you that since you told me you didn't want me."

"I told I was done with you and all the bull shit that came with you and I still am. You don't get to make this hard for me. I left you to fuck all them models that you brought to remind me that what we had was just sex."

"Tell me it wasn't good, I bet he can't do you like me."

"There's one dramatic difference, he loves me and I feel it every time. You on the other hand were one hell of a fuck but that's it." Leila said before walking away and leaving him in the studio alone.

A/N: Okay people there it is. Bet you didn't expect that. Well there's more to come. please R/R that way I know you like it.


	20. I should be and he shouldn

A/N: The song in this chapter is Walk Away by Christina Aguilera. This song help me get out of a very bad relationship so I figured it deserved a spot in my story. I hope you like it.

The next day…

Jude was sitting in the studio looking back and forth between Leila and Kwest. They hadn't looked at each other since the day before and she even refused to answer him when he spoke to her. He told her to do something and she sat there like he hadn't said anything. Leila walked out to go somewhere and Jude watched Kwest's expression change when she was out the room. He leaned down and put his face in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. He stood up and stretched and looked at Jude. He smiled and turned back into the sound board. After watching him for a few minutes she decided she needed to be nosy.

"Okay, that's it what the hell is going on between you two." Jude asked closing her journal.

"She has an attitude about some things that were said yesterday." Kwest said looking at her through the window.

"What happened between you two yesterday when you went into studio C, she walked in rolling her eyes and came out about to cry?"

"We got into an argument about… we just got into it and now she has an attitude. Apparently she's giving me the silent treatment."

"What did you argue about?"

"Jude I really don't want to talk about it because if you can't tell I'm not that happy myself. I'm cranky and she's hostile so either way I'm not getting any work done today."

"Well are you going to the party tonight? They decided to throw a party to welcome Adrianna and the pit bull. You should come it looks like you need to have some fun."

"I don't know, I think I might just go find me a model and call it a fuck!" He said when he saw Leila walk back into the room.

"That's one hell of a way to catch something itchy." Leila said before turning to Jude. "Jude, EJ needs to see you, we've already picked out what I'm barely wearing tonight. I'm more than happy to see how ass out naked your going to be."

"You two be friendly now, I expect you to kiss and make up when I get back." Jude said before walking out of the room.

"I'm sure you would love that wouldn't you Kwest?" Leila said walking into the booth.

"Your being very mature today." He said following her in the booth and closing the door so they could scream as loud as they want and no one would hear them. "So far, you've ignored me, knocked me out of your way, stepped on my foot, and last but not least said something about me getting an itchy STD. What is wrong with you?"

"Are you kidding me? You think you can say things like you did yesterday and then we go back to being friends. You crossed the line."

"I cross the line years ago by falling in love with you. All I did yesterday was tell the truth. You're only upset because you know it's true." Kwest said getting her against the wall next to the door.

"What is it with you and walls, every time I turn around you have me against one." She said as tears began to burn her eyes.

"This way you have to listen because you can't go anywhere." He said pressing his body against hers.

"Please stop, I'm getting married and this is wrong." Leila said trying to push him away.

"I was the one who got you into self defense classes so you know how to get me off of you but you're not trying."

"Tell me what happens if you get me, you'll start acting the way you did before and I'll regret it all over again. Why can't you just let me go and get married? Why can't you let me be happy Kwest?" Leila said letting the tears fall down her face.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to watch you with him? Do you know what it feels like when I see him kiss you or touch you? It's like my chest is on fire and I can't put it out. I'm in love with you in a way that hurts and you want me to let you marry him? If I do that I won't be able to breath anymore and I would… I don't even want to think of what I would do."

"Do you know how much it hurts to relive this drama with you? You broke my heart Kwest, you lied to me and you pushed me away. Every time I tried to get close to you there was another girl. I know all of them by name and hair color, you kept telling me that all we had was sex and I didn't want to believe that you felt nothing for me." She choked out between sobs. "Do you know how many times I cried over you? I'm not doing that again…I can't do that again. As much as I may love you it doesn't stop the fact that being this close to you hurts like nothing I've ever felt and I can't have something like this happen again."

"It won't be that way again."

"Your psychic now? How do you know it won't hurt? How do you know? You don't and I can't go back because you want to try again. I'm in love with a man who loves me back, who doesn't hurt me to keep me in my place. I'm his fiancé, I was your prisoner."

"Don't say that and how dare you talk about him right now?"

"I have to go please let me go." She lied still sobbing.

"We both know you don't have to go anywhere. Why is it that you can't talk to me about this?"

"I know the kind of hold you had on me and if I give you even half a chance you'll put me back in that same depressed, dark, scary place. I'll go back to being addicted to you when the only reason I got better just asked me to marry him."

"You make it sound like I had you locked in my basement and I was using as a porn machine."

"Physically, I wasn't locked up anywhere but I was in love with you and you treated me like something you stepped in. The only person who knew was my sister and I had to stop her from calling my brothers to come and kill you. To this day when I mention you, she gives me a look that says she wants you 6 feet deep and making friends with some future flies of the world."

"You make me sound horrible. The truth is I know I was and every time I would do something and you would get upset the only way I could fix it was to sleep with you." He said releasing her from the wall and sliding down it till he was sitting on the floor.

"And that's why I was so hooked on you." She said sitting next to him.

"I have to be honest with you. I haven't always had the best relationships with women."

"No shit Sherlock." Leila said getting up.

"Will you listen?" He said pulling her onto his lap and holding her there. "I was always in love with you but for some reason I was terrified of you."

"Why?"

"You were always so powerful and tough and you knew what you wanted. I knew if I let you, you would tear me apart and I would be done for. So I thought the only way to keep you around but stop you from hurting me was to tell myself that I was just fucking you and nothing more. I was more addicted to you that I thought I could be. I couldn't stand to see you cry but I was always the reason. I'm sorry I hurt you but I was just being offensive."

"I'm not a basketball game Kwest, I'm a person. I loved you and I would have stayed with you through hell and golf ball size hail. You should have trusted me."

"Leila I miss you so much." He said before kissing her on her neck

"Don't do that. Please don't do that." She begged enjoying how it felt.

"I miss your skin, I miss your touch." He said as his hand slid up her shirt and ran it over her belly button ring. "I miss the soft noises you use to make when I would…" he whispered as his hand slid up her skirt and between her thighs drawing quiet whimper from Leila. "Or when I would…" he said laying her down, pulling up her shirt and running his tongue over her stomach. "And especially when I would…" he whispered as he slid her shirt up higher pulling down her bra and sucking on one of her nipples drawing a moan from Leila.

"Kwest please…" Leila managed to choke out before he crashed his lips onto hers.

"I love you so much, I need you." He said looking her in her eyes and running his hand through her hair.

"I'm getting married." Leila reminded herself and Kwest.

"Don't marry him Leila, please." He whispered in her ear sending a hot chill up her spine. "I…kiss… want… kiss… you… kiss… to… kiss…be…kiss… with…kiss… me." He said before making the last kiss last.

Jude walked back in and noticed they weren't where she left them. She peeked in the both to see if she could see them but she saw them kissing on the floor. She turned to walk out and lock them in but she slipped on something and when she tried to catch herself she hit the microphone button and they both heard her say "oh shit!" before breaking apart and separating. That was all it took to get Leila to come back to her senses. The tears burned in her eyes as they began to quietly slide down her cheeks. Kwest turned to touch her but she backed away.

"Why would you do this? I've been through so much with you and I should have known that if I was nice to you, you would try to slip me the same drug all over again. You knew how much it hurt me and you tried any way. This is why I won't take you back; this is why I'm marrying him and not you. I can't believe you. It's because of you that I find it hard to trust the things he says, and it's your fault that I'm not easy to love. I fell for you and your bull shit and I listen to you, never again. I don't want you in my life and I don't want you at my wedding. I need to find a new producer because our relationship, our partnership, and our friendship is over. Read all the songs I wrote about you. They all say how much pain you have caused me. I'm done with you Kwest as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell." Leila said throwing her journal at him and grabbing her things.

Before she could leave Jude pulled her into a hug and told Kwest to leave. She could see the tears in his eyes as he reached for her and she screamed for him to leave. He stepped back, grabbed his jacket and walked out. Jude held her close and whispered to her softly. She walked her into the studio and set her on the stool and gave her head phones. She gave her the notebook and walked out of the both. She turned on the track and nodded her head at Leila. When she began singing Jude suddenly understood what was happening.

SPOKEN:  
What do you do when you know something's bad for you and you still can't let go?

I was naïve, your love was like candy  
Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping,  
Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed and devoured completely

And it hurts my soul  
'Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are cavin' in  
I can't stop my sufferin'  
I hate to show  
That I've lost control  
'Cause I, I keep goin' right back  
To the one thing that I need  
To walk away from

I need to get away from ya,  
Need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I should have known that I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion  
Now, I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper  
We both can seduce but, darlin', you hold me prisoner

Oh, I'm about to break  
I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure  
And I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep goin' right back  
To the one thing that I need  
I'm about to break  
And I can't stop this ache  
Getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn?  
And everywhere I turn,  
I keep goin' right back  
To the one thing that I need  
To walk away from

I need to get away from ya,  
Need to walk away from ya,

Every time I try to grasp for air,  
I am smothered in despair  
It's never over, over  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare  
I let out a silent pray  
Let it be over, over

Oh!  
Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading, no more

Now, what to do?  
My heart has been bruised  
So sad but it's true  
Each treat reminds me of you

Oh, it hurts my soul  
'Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are cavin' in  
I can't stop my sufferin'  
I hate to show  
That I've lost control  
'Cause I keep goin' right back  
To the one thing I need, oh  
I'm about to break  
And I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure  
And I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep goin' right back  
To the one thing I need, oh

I can't mend this torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn?  
And everywhere I turn,  
I keep goin' right back  
To the one thing that I need  
To walk away from

I need to get away from ya,  
Need to walk away from ya  
I need to get away from ya,  
Need to walk away from ya  
(repeat and fade out)

When Leila finished her song she dropped the headphones and curled up on the floor crying her eyes out. Jude walked in and laid down next to her as she cried.

"Jude I messed up." She said sobbing uncontrollably.

"How long has something been going on between you and Kwest?"

"It started when I first got here after I got raped. I would sneak out of my house and stay with Kwest because he made me feel safe. One night I had a night mare and I begged him to sleep in the bed with me. He told me it was a bad idea but I didn't want to be alone. He got in the bed and I turned and nuzzled in his chest then he tensed up. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he couldn't sleep in the bed with me and got up and went to the kitchen. I followed him after a minute or two. He looked up at me and smiled at me. I walked over and hugged him but he pushed me away. He told me I shouldn't trust him anymore. When I asked him why he blushed redder than I thought he could. He tried to walk away but I grabbed his arm and kissed him. He tried to pull away but eventually he put his back into it. We made love on his kitchen counter and that was what started it. He made me stay quite and I did. On my 18th birthday it started again. He wanted to make sure I knew that it was just sex so he would bring models and he would grope them in front of me. Eventually I fell in love with him and everything got worse. I was addicted to him and he was afraid of what I meant. Then I started the thing with Shay and he would get jealous and would focus on doing me better than he did. He didn't want anybody to know and I didn't want anyone to know about me and Shay. When I made things official with Shay I broke things off with Kwest. Since then he's been trying to get me back claiming that it'll be better this time. I wanted to believe him but I knew better and I was happy. Yesterday he told me that he didn't want me to get married and he kissed me and I got defensive. I tried to ignore him today. He came in the both and made me talk to him. He begged me not to marry Shay and then what you saw on the floor happened. He did it again. He said and did everything he could to get in my pants."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me I couldn't, if I did he would have to go to jail and I would have lost him now that I think about it that wouldn't have been so bad."

"Do you love him?"

"I love him but it's the wrong kind of love, its codependent and fueled by an addiction. I can't go back to him. It will kill me."

"I can see that he loves you by the way he looked when he walked out, I saw him cry and that's something I thought I would never see."

"I don't want him out of my life but maybe that's the only way to assure that I won't do what I just did again."

"Maybe what you need to do is call off the wedding and tell Shay how you feel."

"I'm not calling off my wedding, I'm in love and I'm getting married. Kwest is just going to have to deal with it."

"What you need to do is tell Kwest how you feel and see what happens. If you're still in love with him than you won't make a good wife for Shay."

"I can't be in love with Kwest; you don't understand what it was like. I know that it hurt when Tommy left but could you imaging what it would have been like to watch him with other girls or to hear him remind you that you mean nothing to him just to stop you from breaking his heart."

"No I can't. But you love each other and that's what matters."

"No love is what got me into it and love is what's getting me out. I can't go back to him."

"Why don't you think he can be a better man?"

"Jude he just pulled the same shit he used to and you want me to believe he's a better man? Kwest doesn't want me to get married because then it means that he really loss to Shay."

"What if he's serious then what happens?"

"Then I'm in trouble. I can't go back to him and I won't. Now I need to go get dressed, just forget you heard this."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't understand how you can be with Shay when you're in love with Kwest."

"I'm choosing the lesser of two evils here Jude, it's either I go back to Kwest and end up the same broken wreck I was before, or I marry the man I love and that loves me. You don't understand Jude, if I go back I will be useless to everyone and I'll write and album so dark that someone has to right happy songs for me. Did you hear my second album?"

"If you say so Leila, but I think you should tell Shay."

"So he can break up with me and then I'll have nothing between me and him and then I'll really be in trouble. Will you get that through that pretty head of yours and let this go. He makes me do things that I never do and that makes me afraid of him and the power he wields so wildly. Now I'm going to get pretty, are you coming?" Leila said extending her hand to Jude.

"Okay, I will back you up." Jude said taking her hand.

"That's all I ask."

Meanwhile…

Tommy sees Kwest as he storms out of GMajor. He stops quickly ends his conversation with Speed and follows him out to his car. He can clearly see him banging his hands on the steering wheel. Kwest looks up and sees Tommy at the passenger side door. He unlocks the door and turns the car on. When Tommy is safely inside Kwest speeds out of the parking lot and down the street at a speed that Tommy was sure was illegal. He looked up and he could see the tears falling down Kwest's face even though he had on sunglasses. Kwest whipped the car around the corner scaring the hell out of Tommy. Finally they pull up in front of Kwest's house and Kwest turns the car off and hops out. Tommy jumps out after him and follows him through the door and into the kitchen. Kwest drops his keys and grabs a bottle of Vodka out of the refrigerator. He pours himself a shot and then pours on for Tommy. Kwest downs the vodka enjoying the burn it made as it went down. It was the only way to dull all the pain going on in there. He pours himself another one and repeats the process. Before he could down another one Tommy takes the bottle and shakes his head at Kwest. Instead of reaching for the bottle he drinks the shot he poured for Tommy. He leaves Tommy in the kitchen and sits on his plush tan leather sofa. He pulls the remote out of the cushion and turns his CD stereo on. Stevie Wonder's voice starts to pour through the speakers. By this point Tommy had seen enough and walks into the living room and snatches the remote away and turns the music off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? The last time I saw you like this Denise Mays had just broken up with you."

"I am the biggest fucking idiot on the planet. I just wanted her to understand how I felt and now she never wants to see me again and she's going to marry that ass hole."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who don't you want to get married…? Kwest you didn't?"

"We were together for months but there aren't many men that know how to handle a woman like Leila. I was terrified that she would treat my ass just like the other women did. So instead of showing her how much I loved her I hid behind a bunch of models and sex. Even then I found myself addicted to the sounds she made or her nails on my back. It was true what she use to say, nobody can give me what she can."

"What happen?"

"Let's see, where should I begin? First I cursed her out because she mentioned something that happened during our secret relationship and I over reacted."

"The premature ejaculation thing?"

"Yeah, she was in my room dancing around in a tank top she had tied just below her breasts and a pair of those really little shorts that make everything look great not paying me any attention. I was watching her and needless to say I was enjoying the show. She had on earphones and she was singing 'These boots are made for Walking' so she couldn't hear a word I said. I walked out the room because I knew if I had to much more I was going to… well you know. She saw me leave and followed me into the kitchen just to pick with me and then went back in the room and lay on the bed. When I came back her eyes were closed so let's just say I woke her up and everything after that happened to quick."

"Okay! How about we get back to the matter at hand?" Tommy said feeling uncomfortable.

"After I yelled at her she got defensive and told me that no one would know about my mistake. When we broke up a I told her that what we had wouldn't have worked anyway because she was telling me that she was through with all of my bull shit and that she was making things exclusive with Shay but I digress. I told her she was never a mistake and I made her uncomfortable and then I kissed her like I meant it. She got defensive and ignored the shit out of me and when she did speak to me it was an insult."

"So why are you about to cry now?"

"When I finally got to talk to her she was crying her eyes out. I told her half of the truth, I didn't tell her what she really wanted to hear I don't even think I said sorry. Some how I managed to move the conversation to the floor and I was on top of her. Jude walked in and caught us and when she came to her senses she told me she wanted me out of her life for real this time. You don't understand, I can't live with out her Tom. I will be worthless for the rest of my life."

"Man, this girl has a serious effect on men. You're the maybe the fourth man I've seen her give problems to and I've only known her for a week. I've seen her knock Darius out and make her brother, who's twice her size, bleed. I really do like this girl."

"She's a powerful woman and that's why she made me nervous. I don't know what to do right now besides sulk and I think that's what I'm going to do. Hopefully she'll change her mind but with Leila you never know. How are things with you and Jude?"

"Were having some trust issues. She doesn't trust me to stick her around and it breaks my heart."

"You have to be patient after all it's only been a week."

"I know but she's been spending the night with me since we went out on that date and last night she gets uncomfortable with being so close to me and decides that she needs to be alone. She wasn't alone, she was with Speederman and his ass hole band."

"Maybe she just needed some time to clear her head. You have to understand that it was really hard for her when you left. If it wasn't Leila and Shay she would still be that way. They introduced her to people and took her out to clubs even though they were probably too young to be in them. They made sure she had some fun and she slowly got better."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"The same thing I have to do. You have to respect her wishes. I bet that's the one thing Leila doesn't expect me to do."

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Than put on some boots and strap on some gloves."

"Tommy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Go to that party tonight and fight for the woman you love."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Go tell Shay that he's not getting her with out one hell of a fight from you."

"She would kill me, as small as she is she packs on hell of a punch. I made the mistake off pissing her off and than grabbing her arm and throwing her at the wall. I told her she was acting like a bitch and she gave me a black eye."

"You hit her?"

"No, she was mad and doing that storming out of a room thing she does so well and I grabbed her arm and pulled her back against the wall. The way I said it made it sound more violent."

"I think she still loves you from what you've told me. So get off your ass, put on some slacks and a nice shirt, shave, and look as handsome as you can because we're going to get you your girl back."

A/N: Well there it is, I hope you liked it. In the next chapter Eden is going to do something that might get her face mangled by Leila and Leila will have to make a hard decision. Jude and Tommy are going to have to make a decision too. After being around Kwest and Leila what have they learned?


	21. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up but my life has been so hectic. Between hospital stays, surgery, friendship drama, and all the other great stuff I went through I just haven't had time. I promise the next one will be alot faster and I hope u enjoy this.

Jude, Leila, and Dria stood in front of the vanity mirror in the dressing room and put their finishing touches on their make up. Leila looked at herself and smiled before turning to Jude. Dria looked as though she were about to explode from all the excitement. Leila pulled at her periwinkle form fitting halter top dress. She smiled as she examined the way the dress hugged all her curves but fell loosely over her legs. She slid on her silver strappy sandals and ran her hands over clothes. Her mind was racing and she didn't know how to handle it. Shay would be so mad at her if he knew what she had just done. As mad as she was she knew that she wanted to be there with Kwest but she couldn't go back. All that time she spent with him, she knew she should have left. For some reason she hadn't completely let him go. Shay didn't deserve what she was doing to him. He had been so good and faithful and here she was making out with Kwest on the floor. She looked up when EJ came in to look at them. At this point she was using all her energy not to cry. Then there he was. He walked in with Tommy and he looked amazing. He was wearing an all black suit with a royal blue button down shirt, blue and black shoes, and a black tie. His shirt was neatly tucked in his pants and his sparkling Armani belt held it in place. He was clean shaven and his hair freshly cut. Leila tried to look away but she couldn't. He looked at her and smiled and the only thing she could think about was wanting to jump him again. She turned on her heels and walked into the party room. Shay and Speed were talking to Eden about something so she decided that the best way to pick herself would be to piss Eden off. She walked over and rubbed her hand on Shay's head until he turned and looked at her. He was in the middle of a sentence but when he saw her he stopped.

"Wow! You look beyond amazing." He said running his hand down her bare back. "I can't wait to help you take that dress off." He whispered in her ear pulling her close to him.

"Wow, they sure know how to make the devil look good." Eden said bitterly.

"That's a nice thing to say Eden. I know how hard they worked to try and cover some of that ugly up but I can still see it." Leila said with a smile on her face.

"Wow Kwest sure cleans up nice." Eden said looking at him as he walked in. "I didn't expect him to look that good."

"Eden stop drooling, he still doesn't date dogs." Leila said with more jealousy than she wanted to.

"Wow Leila, it almost sounds like you're jealous. If he doesn't date dogs than he really wouldn't want a bitch like you." Eden said with a proud smirk.

"You know I do have bitchy moments but you my fine furred friend, corner the market on the concept." Leila said before walking away to get a drink.

"I hate her so much. She walks up to me and insults me. If only she knew what I'm going through, the bitch probably wouldn't care." She said looking at Shay.

"You insulted her first. You two need to learn how to get along, especially since you're going to be around each other a lot more."

"I wish you would stop taking her side. She has Jude and Kwest and the rest of them. I don't have anybody, the least you could do would be to help me out every once in a while." Eden said sounding hurt.

"I'll be on your side when you don't start it." Shay said hugging her.

"That's all I ask."

Jude threw her arms around Tommy's neck and kissed him as hard as she could. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Jude pulled away and looked at him with a rebellious look in her eyes before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a private room. She closed and locked the door behind him before pushing him into the door and kissing him again. She had been so nervous about getting close to him again that she didn't think about how lucky she was to have him back. Being around Leila had shown her that what Tommy did before was to protect her. As much as people hammered it into her head that he left to protect her, she didn't understand until she found out about Kwest and Leila. Their relationship now was a result of something that happened between them when Leila was 16. If Tommy would have stayed they would probably be in the same position. She never wanted to be as hurt as Leila was in the studio. She didn't even want to think about the look in Kwest's eye. She couldn't help thinking that maybe getting close to Tommy wouldn't be such a bad thing. She pulled him to the bright red sofa in the middle of the room and made Tommy sit down. Tommy was about to say something but Jude straddled him and put her finger on his lips. Before he could think of saying anything else she kissed him again putting more passion into it. She pulled away and looked at him as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He opened his mouth to protest again, but before he could she kissed him again and pushed his shirt over his shoulders and off his body. Jude ran her hands down his chest and over his stomach before placing soft wet kisses on his collar bone and up his neck. He was prepared to protest again before he felt her sucking on his ear.

"Jude, I'm trying to be the good boyfriend here but you're making it really difficult."

"There's a simple solution to your problem." Jude whispered stroking him through his pants. "Stop trying and give in."

"I'm going to try one more time, are you sure about this?"

This time Jude didn't answer him, she just unzipped his pants with out tearing her eyes away from his. Before he could say anything else she took him into her mouth and smiled at the bliss filled look on his face. She worked her tongue around the tip before running her tongue down the length of Tommy's cock still looking him in his eyes. She pulled her mouth away and stroked it with her hand before standing up and pushing her dress and thong down to the floor. She grabbed Tommy's hands and pulled him to his feet so he could kick his pants off of his legs. Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude's naked body and laid her down on the sofa. He placed soft kisses down her body before kissing her inner thigh lightly. Jude arched her back and moaned lightly as she felt his breath on her thigh. He ran his tongue over her hardened clit and sucked it into his mouth as his hands palmed her breasts. Jude let her hand tangle in his hair as passion filled her body. Tommy rubbed her nipples between his index finger and thumb as he expertly flicked his tongue over her clit. He finally pulled his mouth away and kissed her passionately on the lips as he positioned himself to enter her. He leaned down so his mouth was at her ear and whispered for her to look at him. When her eyes met his he pushed himself deep inside of her. Jude felt her back arch involuntarily as her nails dug into his back. He started slow pulling himself almost all the way out and pushing it all the way back in. Jude begged achingly for him to go faster and Tommy complied. As his thrusts got faster they got harder. It didn't take long before Tommy felt her walls tighten around him. Jude's head was spinning as felt her self getting close. She heard the sounds in the air but she didn't know the moans were coming from her. Tommy's head was spinning as he thrust himself into frenzy. Jude's back arched again as passion rushed from her head to her toes. Her muscles contracted as she reached her climax. Her walls tightened more around his throbbing erection sending him over the edge. Afterwards he pulled himself out of her and laid his head on her chest. He looked up at her and saw the way she looked at him and his heart melted. He finally had his girl back.

Leila was no longer in the mood for a party. She finished her third drink and walked over to Shay to tell him she wasn't feeling well and that she was going home. She went to walk out the door when Kwest stopped her. Before she could look at him she felt a tear slip out of her eye. She looked up and met his pleading gaze. Her heart broke into a million pieces when she saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. She knew that she either had to get out of there now or kiss him. She shook her head softly as more tears slipped down her cheek as she pulled her arm away from him. Kwest watched as she ran out of the door as a tear slipped out of his eye. Jude and Tommy appeared next to him as she left; Tommy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jude looked Kwest in the eye and told him to follow her. That was all he needed to hear. Before he could think too much he was outside and in his car. He sped off in the direction of her apartment.

Leila drove quietly with tears streaming down her face. She just couldn't understand why she was being so stupid. She was in love with Shay and she knew that. But for some reason when she was around Kwest she couldn't think straight. Why did he still have that hold on her? She didn't understand how after he basically fucked her over she was still in love with him. She pulled into a grocery store parking lot and changed her clothes in the car. When she climbed out she was wearing a tight fitting pair of low rise jeans, a black tank top, a black Dereon hoodie, and a pair of all black Chuck Taylors. She pulled a brush out of her glove compartment and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She walked back to her trunk and searched for her make up remover. She found the cloths and used about four to get all the make up of her face and then put on lip gloss. She locked her car and walked into the store with her hood on. She wasn't in the mood to sign autographs. She walked to the freezer section after getting a cart and filled it with pizza, ice cream, French fries, chicken strips, waffles, and popsicles. After grabbing a few other things she went to the counter and paid. After she left the store she drove home. When she got to her apartment she found Kwest leaning on his car in front of her building. When she got out of the car he walked over to her car. She moved to walk away form him but grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. She went to protest but before she could his lips were on hers. This wasn't your normal everyday kiss. One of his hands was planted firmly on her back, the other was on her neck gently caressing as he kissed her. Her hands were on his chest, she was set to push him away, but she melted into the kiss. She felt his tongue brush her bottom lip softly and she opened her mouth and allowed him to take control over her. Before she knew it her arms were around his neck and her legs were around his waist. After what seemed like forever he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. He looked her in her eyes before putting her down. Leila had never been kissed like that. She was standing there with her hand on her lips looking at him as he got her groceries out of her car. She started walking toward her apartment and he followed her quietly. She opened the door and let him in. She began putting groceries away silently but Kwest couldn't take the silence any more.

"Please say something to me. I know you think things are going to go back to the way they were but they won't. You don't understand how different this time will be and why it's so different. I don't want any other woman, I want you. I'm in love with you, I need you. I'm sorry for the way things were before, I was afraid of losing myself in you but now I know that I was lost to begin with. You think that kiss was something, give me a chance to prove how much I love you. I can't let you marry him Leila." Kwest said quietly wrapping his arms around her waist pressing his body against her back.

Leila turned around and looked at him. Something in her had changed and Kwest could see it. She had just made a decision and she knew that what ever she did would hurt at least two people. She put her hand on Kwest's face and pulled him to her lips. She wanted to see if he could kiss her like he did before, but this time it was hotter. Both of Kwest's hands got tangled in her hair as he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip. Leila opened her mouth and allowed his warm tongue to enter her mouth. Leila thought that kiss was deep enough but as one of his hands slid down her back and up her shirt she realized that it was just the beginning. He backed her into her kitchen wall and lifted her up to his level with out breaking the kiss. When Leila's lungs felt like they were burning she finally pulled away.

"I just can't help being afraid of you Kwest. You say things are going to be different. How do I know? He wants me to marry him and I use to think I wanted to marry him. I should be angry at you and I should hate you but for some reason all I want to do is kiss you. I have to talk to Shay before I can talk to you about this again."

Leila walked out of her apartment and left Kwest standing in her kitchen confused. She got in her car and rode quietly over to Shay's apartment. She didn't really know how she got there because she was so deep in thought. She climbed on the elevator and fixed her hair and make up. As she walked to the door she could feel the butterflies in her stomach turn into bats as she unlocked the door. She walked in expecting to see him watching TV but that's not what she saw. Instead she saw him under Eden!


End file.
